Treasure Planet: The World Where We Met
by DeviantMoonLover
Summary: Jim Hawkins gets closer to his artistic friend and classmate, Orianna. As they embark on their adventure to find treasure planet, Jim finds himself slowly opening up to her and Silver and learning to trust again. JimHawkinsxOC OC P.O.V. RxR! Thank you! COMPLETE!
1. Meet Orianna

**I remember watching this movie a long time ago. I wasn't really old enough to comprehend the amazing sexiness that is Jim Hawkins. I feel upset that I can never actually touch him and I know I'm not the only one! Damn you Disney! I was thinking about using his character in one of my other story. Guardians: next generation. I wanted to pair him with the lead female, Anael. I may have to if he remains stuck in my head. It's so stuck in my head, I can't concentrate on any of my other stories. I'm two weeks late on my Arc 2! So I'm going to get him out the healthy way. This is just the movie with a character of mine in it with a few extra bits and pieces.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Jim Hawkins**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Orianna!"

I groaned and rolled over on other side. I smiled in my slumber. The other side of the pillow was so cold and nice.

"Orianna!"

"Hmmm?" I purred.

The light bulb on my ceiling shined. I felt my pupils dilate painfully. I pulled the covers over my eyes to shield me from the accursed brightness. I felt the covers pulled off of me. Chill ran up my spine. I cracked an eye open. My mother was standing before me with my blanket in her hand.

"I know it's your last day but you still need to go," She told me.

I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"Okay, I'm up," I yawned again.

"Hurry up or you'll be late," she told me.

I gave her a wave of my hand in response and she left the room. I stood up and hesitantly left my wonderful comfy bed. I dragged my self to the bathroom. I pealed off my nightgown and stepped into the shower. I turned the facet on warm. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered up my hair. I rinsed and repeated this act twice. I wrapped a towel around my body and went back to my room. I dried off and put on blue jeans, a lime green tank, my favorite black zip up sweatshirt with the white wings on the back, and black boots. I grabbed a few things and went back to the bathroom. I set them all out in front of me. I began the daily ritual of controlling my wild, curly hair. I parted my hair in the middle and squeezed some hair mousse in my hand and ran it through my hair. I then preceded to place massive amounts of gel to flatten my hair. I took up my hair dryer and blew out my hair. When I was finished, my hair's famous volume showed itself and it looked like an afro. I sighed heavily. I took up a hair clip and pinned back the part of my hair that was sticking out the most. The front of my hair was shorter then the rest. It spiraled down the each side of my face. I was glad. The gel would keep it from frizzing.

I went back to my room and grabbed my backpack. I picked up my new sketch pad and stuffed it into my bag. Before I left, I checked myself in the mirror. I was always told I had an exotic appearance. I was a mix of different nationalities. My father was Italian and my mother was Jamaican so my skin was a caramel mocha color. My hair was dark brown, almost black, down to waist and very curly. My eyes were a light brown. They almost looked purple in the right light. I was really short too, about 4'9. Pretty short for a fifteen year old. A fact that always bugged me. I had a petite figure of size zero. I was modest but even I had to admit I am pretty.

I was about to head downstairs when I remembered something very important. I ran back to my dresser drawer and opened the top drawer. I rummaged through it and pull out a really small white crystal box. I opened it and picked up my favorite pieces of jewelry in the entire galaxy. It was a set of sterling silver earrings in the shape of angel wings. My parents had always known I had an affinity for wings so they bought me the earrings for my birthday several years ago. It didn't have a special amazing origin but they still meant the world to me. I wore them everyday. I looped them through my ears. The tips kissed the skin at the middle of my neck. I checked the clock. It was 7:45. If I wasn't at school in the next fifteen minutes, I would be late and the teacher would give me detention. I didn't want detention on the last day of school! I slung my bag over my shoulder and ran downstairs. My parents were eating breakfast, but I had no time to join them. I gulped down some orange juice and a lunar eclipse egg. I waved goodbye and ran out the door.

Hard to believe that it was morning. The sky was dreary and brown. Was it going to rain. I ran faster. I don't know why I chose to run. Maybe if I got my dad to drive me, I could have been on time. I didn't have to look at my wristwatch to know that I wasn't going to make it. My school soon came into sight. Maybe I would make it. I burst through the front door. The hallways were clear. Did class start? I ran faster. I turned a sharp corner and collided into something. Hard. My body flew to the ground like a rag doll. I sat up and rubbed my sore arm.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I said while gathering a few things that fell out of my bag. "I was in a r-rush and I wasn't looking where I was going,"

I didn't look up at the person I bumped into. I was about to stand up when the sound of the morning bell echoed through the halls. I suddenly felt like remaining on the floor until the day was over.

"You okay?" a smooth voice asked me. I stiffened. I knew that voice. The person offered me his hand. I took it.

"Yeah," I said and he hoisted me up. I finally looked the person who I pretty much assaulted. My breathe caught in my throat. It was that boy who was in my fifth period biology class. Jim Hawkins, I think his name was. I wasn't too sure of his name but I knew his face and voice anywhere. I got nervous around him because he was just so hot, but other than that I didn't know anything about him. From rumors, he was just the classic bad bot who liked danger and got in trouble all the time. It was easy to see why he was so popular with the ladies. He was so handsome. Anyone could see under his baggy clothes that he was slender and toned. He had lightly tanned and his hair was chocolate brown was cut in a bowl shape and parted in the middle. Some of his hair was shaved off, with a braid at the base of his neck. In other words, he was sporting a rat-tail. He had a gold hoop earring in his left ear. He screamed rebel.

His most stunning feature is his big sky blue eyes. Something about them made them so amazing to me. I then noticed that I was staring at him like a gaping idiot. I blushed and hid it under a book I was holding. I don't think he noticed though. He turned his back to me and started walking away. He gave my a "seeya" and a small wave. I stood there dumbstruck. That was the first time I had any contact with him. Ever! I couldn't believe it went down like that.

I then remember what I was doing. Ahh! I was late! I made a dash for first period.

* * *

**Sixth period, Lunch, 12;36 PM**

I stirred my salad with little interest. The cafeteria was pretty empty but at least some of friends came to school. Apparently, most of the students didn't bother showing up. Each of classes had a maximum of like six students. We didn't even do anything in class. I sighed. What a waste of a day. A trey suddenly plopped next to me. I turned and saw my friend Bianca sat down next to me. She was the last one that didn't cut school.

"Hey," she grinned.

"Hi," I replied.

"So what's the plan for the summer?" she inquired.

"Nothing really. Probably just walk around and draw anything interesting," I shrugged.

"That's so boring," Bianca grumbled.

"Well, what are you doing?" I asked.

"Going to spend some time with the fam on Earth," Bianca answered.

I sighed again. Bianca was always going on glamorous vacations while I never left Montressor. I threw out the rest of my lunch and said good-bye to Bianca. She was going to take the rest of the day off. The idea was appealing. I walked outside. The day seemed to be getting brighter. The sun was out and there were barely any clouds. I walked outside the school. A lot of my fellow students were out there. I settled on a small hill and leaned against the tree that sat a top it. I took out my sketch pad and a new pencil and waited for it to come to me. Sketching in my opinion was the easiest part of being an artist. I love to paint but I don't do it much anymore. Starting a piece was always exciting but halfway through I would get bored and lose the will to finish. I always wondered if I could pay someone to finish my paintings. Not to mention it tortured me. I missed many nights of sleep because I couldn't decided whether or not I wanted a black dot in one of my pieces.

I couldn't think of anything. I pulled my long hair off my back and clipped it into a low side ponytail. I looked up from the blank page and tilted my head to the side. Just looking at him brought blush to my cheeks. He was standing over by the bleachers with a few friends. I had my inspiration. I looked at him and my hand outlined him. He was the strong, silent type. It was easy to capture his essence. I felt strange. I knew I didn't like him. How could I? I didn't know him but he still made me blush whenever he smiled. I was so lost in his features that I didn't realize that he was leaving. And heading towards me! I stuffed my sketch book back in my bag and stood up. Oh God. He was getting closer and looking at me. I turned on my heel and Smack! I ran right into the tree I was leaning against!

My cheeks burned with red hot embarrassment. Tears pooled in the corner eyes from both my painful, throbbing nose and the fact that I made a fool of myself in front of him. Before anything else happened I ran. I wanted to get away so fast that didn't notice I dropped one of my earrings.

Why can't I ever look cool for once in front Jim Hawkins!

* * *

**There you have it! The first chapter. I hope you liked it. It's still going to follow the movie but I wanted you readers to know Orianna a little bit. Curly hair is great but you gotta know hoe to tame it. I'm officially 20 and I just learned how to control it. Thank you for reading and please review. **


	2. Solar Surfing

Chapter 2

It's been a few week since my last day of school and I was still morning the loss of my earring. I lost it after my fiasco with Jim. I turned red at the thought of it. I had been locked up in my room for a while. The fear of Jim not liking me was haunting me. Not to mention I nearly broke my nose! I was going stir crazy. I needed to get out of this house! I jumped in my jeans and boots and threw on a black v-neck t-shirt. I grabbed my black over the shoulder bag and little notepad (I'm weird okay? I have a notepad with me at all times) and left the house. My parents were at work so I never really had a curfew.

I walked up the road for about half an hour. Walks always seemed to make me "numb". I always got lost in daydreams. The roads were empty and it was really quiet. The sky was cloudy but I could see beautiful streams of sunlight bursting through the clouds. It was so peaceful. Little things made me so happy. The jaws of life couldn't get the calm smile off my face. I felt a hard wind rush through me. Was it a dream? No definitely not. A few of my sketches blew out of my notepad. I heard an engine mixed with the wind. Some jerk with his solar ship flew too close to me. I groaned and bent down to pick up my runaway drawings. The wind was picking up again. I chased after the last stubborn sheet.

"Angel?" I heard a voice.

I looked up and saw Jim. He was on a activate solar surfer. He stepped down and I saw the solar sail disappeared. D-Did he call me angel?

"Hey," I said shyly. "I-It's Orianna,"

"Sorry, It's just been my name for you since I saw you in that sweatshirt," His foot hit a button on the board and the solar sail retracted.

"Oh," I said and placed my notepad in my purse.

"And cuz of this too," He reached into his pocket and handed me my missing earring! My eyes lite up at the sight of it. I wanted to kiss it but I didn't want to look weird. I placed in my purse.

"Thank you," I said sincerely with a warm smile.

"How's your nose?" He asked with a smirk. Actually it was still sore.

My hand flew up to cover the center of my face.

"I-It's okay," I said, blushing.

"So what are you doing out here?" He asked me and held his solar surfer under his arm. He gestured for me to walk beside him.

"Just walking around," I answered. "I'm guessing you like solar surfing?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I actually built this one," He said with a hint of pride.

"That's awesome!" I praised him. "I always wanted to try it but, as you know, I'm very clumsy," I messaged my achy nose.

"So?" Jim chuckled gently.

"What do you mean 'so?'" I demanded. "What if slip and fall to my death?"

"You won't," Jim assured me. "It's not that hard,"

"Jim, I have tripped over nothing a fell face at least three times this week,"

Jim laughed at me again. I pouted. It wasn't funny...

"Want to try it?" He set his solar surfer on the ground and stepped on button. The sail with a handle bar popped up.

"What? Like right now?" I was not ready for this.

"Sure, come on," Jim jumped on.

"Uh no," I said simply. What was he thinking? There was no room on that thing for me and only one safety harness. There was nothing to keep me from dying. He settled himself on the board and held his hand out for me to take it.

"P-Promise not to go too fast?" I asked. My legs were jello.

"Promise," he grinned.

He took my shaky hand and pulled me aboard. Without thinking, I linked my arms under his and gripped his shoulders. I buried my face in the junction of his neck and shoulders. He smelled nice.

"You okay?" He asked, trying to contain his laughter. "We haven't taken off yet,"

I looked up and glared.

"Shut up," I whispered.

"Okay, hold on!" Jim told me.

He grabbed the railing and slammed his foot down and fire shot out of the rockets, propelling us forward. I buried my face again to prevent my self from screaming in Jim's ear. My hair whipped about behind me. I finally gathered enough courage to look up. Jim was true to his word and went at a comfortable speed. He was steering us up towards the clouds. My eyes drifted down. Big mistake! My death grip around Jim tightened even more. Jim tilted his head in my direction and gave me smile. We soared higher and higher until we were surrounded by white. I went out of my comfort zone and outstretched my hand. The clouds were soft and cold. I pulled my hand back a second later and went back to holding Jim's shoulder.

"You do this everyday?" I asked him.

"Yeah," He said.

"I see why," I said and rested my chin on his shoulder.

After a while, I was really starting to enjoy myself. The view was glorious and the feeling was exhilarating. I lived on such a pretty world. Jim performed a perfect landing. I hoped off.

"That was amazing," I exclaimed. "And I didn't fall,"

"Told you," Jim said smugly.

"You hungry? I know this pretty good diner sown the street," I asked him.

"I can't I have to help my mom out at the Inn," Jim said.

"The Inn?" I inquired.

"My mom owns the Benbow Inn. I work as a waiter for her sometimes," He explained.

"Oh okay," I said. I wanted to spend just a little more time with him.

"Wanna hang out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yes!" I may have said that with a little too much excitement.

"Alright, Meet me at the Inn anytime past noon. Okay?" Jim asked me.

"Sure," I smiled.

Was it a date or were we just hanging out? I told myself not to dwell on it now.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yup," he said.

"Okay, bye," I waved and turned around.

"Bye," I heard him say.

We both walked away in opposite directions.

* * *

**Okay next chapter is where the movie begins. Finally. Ugh! Some fathead ruined my day with a bad review. I can take constructive criticism but dont be a dick. Jeez I hope that guy dies of aids. I hope someone with aids just stick his dick in the guys face. Or maybe Im sensitive...Oh well. But ****Xiaolin Showdown Fan12345**** Thank you!**


	3. The Map

Chapter 3

I took my time on my way to the Benbow Inn. The sky was shrouded with puffy marshmallow clouds. There would be a nasty storm later on. I adjusted my purse strap. I was a little nervous and excited to be going to Jim's house. I was about an hour early though. I wanted to see what his home was like. I hope he didn't mind. I saw the Inn come into view. There were several ships docked in the lot. Was it busy? I walked down the docks up to the front door. I could hear the all the people inside. Was it busy? I opened the door.

"Mrs. Hawkins!"

"I know, refill on the purp juice. Coming right up, Mrs. Dunwiddie!"

I looked around. The dining room was packed. There was a woman in a red and white dress serving food. She had familiar brown hair and blue eyes. She came up to me and smiled. Was she Jim's mom?

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked me.

"No, thank you. I'm okay, I'm just waiting for Jim," I said.

"Oh, I'm his mother," Yup, I was right. "Are you a friend of his?"

"Yes, I'm Orianna Manson. I go to school with him,"

"That's so nice. Jim's not here right now but he should be back soon. Can I get you anything?" She asked me.

"No thanks," I responded. I looked around. "Do you need any help?"

The look in her eyes told me she wanted to say no but I think she had too many costumers to refuse any help. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'll just clear some tables and wash some dishes, okay?" I offered.

'"Thank you," she smiled warmly.

Aww, she was so nice and sweet looking. I went over to the nearest table and cleaned it up. It was something nice to do while I waited. The Inn was very cozy and a little rustic. All the people seemed happy with their meals. I tried not to bee too distracted though. I was extra careful to control my feet so as not to break any of Mrs. Hawkin's dishes. Mrs. Hawkins went over to the stove and scooped some stew into what looked like a big dog bowl? She served it to a very bookish looking man.

"Sorry, Delbert. It's been a madhouse here all morning," said Mrs. Hawkins.

"No problem, Sarah," the book man said. "Ah! My Alponian chowder with the extra solara seed,"

He was about to take his first bite when a cute little amphibian girl with pigtails skipped up to his table.

"Hello," he said awkwardly. "What brings you here, curious little...one?" he went back to his meal.

"Go away," he shooed her. He was pretty awkward.

The little girl only blinked. She was so cute!

"Are your parents around?" He asked. "What's the matter cat got your-ahh!"

The little girl's tongue extended out and she ate the food on his spoon in one bite. She then skipped away. Even I had to admit that was a little creepy. Mrs. Hawkins smiled at the little girl.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age," she said.

Delbert looked annoyed.

"Oh, yes...deplorable..uh adorable," he said as he pushed the tainted spoon away. I giggled. "Speaking of which, How's Jim doing?"

My head popped up at the sound of his name.

"Much better," said Mrs. Hawkins. "I know he had some rough spots earlier this year but I really think he's starting to turn a corner,"

The door burst open. There was Jim standing between two robot cops.

"Mrs. Hawkins?" one of the policeman asked.

"Jim!" Mrs. Hawkins dropped all dishes she was holding on the floor, shattering them.

"Ooh...wrong turn," Delbert said quietly.

In a second, Jim noticed that I was in the room.

"Okay. Thanks for the lift, guys," Jim brushed the cop's hands off his shoulder, but he just grabbed it back.

"Not so fast," said cop #1. Jim's face fell.

"We apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area," said cop #2.

"Moving violation 904- section 15- paragraph, umm,"

"Six?" Jim said. What? He got in trouble so much, he knew the rule book?

"Thank you,"

"Don't mention it,"

"Jim!" his mother scolded.

"As you are aware, ma'am this constitutes a violation of his probation," said the cop #2.

"Yes, yes. No, l understand. Um, but could we just-" Mrs. Hawkins fumbled.

"Pardon me, officers? Officers, if I might interject here," Delbert stood up and walked over to them. I stayed frozen in my place. "I am the noted astrophysicist Dr. Delbert Doppler. Perhaps you heard of me. No? I have a clipping," Jim looked a bit annoyed at his interference.

"Are you the boy's father?" the cops asked.

"Oh! Good heavens, no!" the doc said.

"Ew! He's just an old friend of the family," said Mrs. Hawkins. I couldn't help but smile at the doctors reaction to what Mrs. Hawkins said.

"Back off, sir!" the cops got in the doc's face.

"Thank you, Delbert. I will take it from here," Mrs. Hawkins came to his rescue.

"Well, Sarah, if you insist," the doc said nervously. "Don't ever let me do that again," he whispered.

"Due to repeated violations of statue 15C, we have impounded his vehicle. Anymore slip ups will resort in a one way ticket to Juvenile hall," said cop #1.

"Kiddie hoosegow,"

"The slammo," they went back and forth.

The officers nudged Jim forward. Mrs. Hawkins grabbed him.

"Thank you, officers. It won't happen again," she said it more to Jim than the cops.

"We see his type all type ma'am" said cop #1.

"Wrong choices,"

"Dead-enders,"

"Losers," Jim whipped his head at them and glared.

"You take care now," said cop #1 as he tipped his hat.

"Let's motor," and with that they left. The entire dining hall was uncomfortably silent, including me. Apparently we all watched it like it was a soap opera. They all went right back to eating when Mrs. Hawkins looked at them. She than turned to me.

"Orianna, thank for your help and I'm sorry but I think you should go home," she said. I gave a light nod. I started for the door. I kept my eyes on Jim's face but he wouldn't look at me. I wish he would acknowledge me. I closed the door behind me but I didn't leave. I peaked through the window.

"Jim, I have had it. Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that is?" Mrs. Hawkins demanded.

Jim didn't look at her and just started to clear a table.

"Jim? Jim, look at me?" Mrs. Hawkins asked. "It's been hard enough keeping this place afloat without you going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal. There was nobody around. Those cops just won't get off my-" His mom gave him a look that told that she was not having it. "Forget," Jim said, defeated.

"Mrs. Hawkins! My juice!" said that alien tentacle lady in the corner.

"Yes, I'll be right there, Mrs. Dunwiddie" Mrs. Hawkins turned back to her son. "Jim, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future," with that she walked off to tend to her customers.

"Yeah, what future?" Jim whispered.

I backed up from the window. I was terrible for eavesdropping, but I wanted to know what happened. I had to talk to him. Maybe he would come outside later. It was a long shot, but I wanted to see him. I found a bench at the side of the building. I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chin. It was a little chilly but incredibly calm, considering what happened. I soon found myself falling asleep.

* * *

_(Thunder)_

My eyes opened a crack but I was still incredibly asleep.

_Click_

_Click_

_Click_

Now those sounds woke me up. I lifted up my neck and it hurt like hell. I than remembered where I was. Never sleep on a bench...at least not while sitting in an upright position. I stood up and stretched. Damn, I was so stiff! I looked at my watch. It was getting late. The marshmallow clouds looked angry and were flashing thunder and lightening. Maybe if I hurried, I could home before it started to rain. This day didn't turn out how I thought it would.

_Click_

_'_What was that?' I thought while I started walking.

"Orianna?" I heard a voice.

I turned around. No one was there. Was I crazy?

"Up here," I looked up and saw Jim sitting on the roof, tossing pebbles. So that was what woke me up.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I wanted to talk to you so I waited outside but I ended up falling asleep," I bite my lip. "You okay?"

"Fine," he said without looking at me.

"Want some company?" I offered.

"No thanks," he rejected me.

"Com'on, cool guy," I placed my hands on my hips. "Don't be like that," I smiled.

"Fine," he sighed.

Better than nothing. I struggled to climb up the side of the building. Jim offered me his hand. I quickly took it before I fell. I sat next to him.

"Nice hiding spot," I complimented.

"Thanks," he gave me a half smile. I beamed. I got him to smile!

"_I don't know how you do it, Sarah," _I turned my head and looked through a nearby window. Mrs. Hawkins and Doctor Doppler were talking._ "Trying to run a business while raising a felon like- felon...fellow...fellow like Jim," _I narrowed my eyes. The Doc didn't have to say that.

"_Managing it? I'm at the end of my rope." _Mrs. Hawkins sounded so drained._ "Ever since his father left, Jim's just never recovered. And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight! And yet. He's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Delbert. I've tried everything-" _

I stopped listening after that. I turned to Jim. He had a painful, guilty expression. I hugged my knees. I felt sadness well up in me. I didn't know his father left his family. I guess I really didn't know him at all.

A smoking ship suddenly cut through the air, dangerously close to the Inn and crashed on the dock. Jim and I slid off the roof and ran to the crashed site. Jim knocked his fist against the glass window.

"Hey Mister! You okay in there, right?" Jim shouted. We jumped back when we saw a large claw smack the window.

The glass window popped open and fell a turtle-like man fell out, along with, a green chest and a lot of smoke. The man made a sound almost like a growl. He stood up and grabbed the front of Jim's shirt. Jim pushed me out of the man's reach.

"He's a-comin'. Can you hear him? Those gears and gyros clickin' and whirrin like the devil himself!" Jim tried to pull his face away but the dude's neck kept extending! He finally released Jim's shirt.

"Uh, hit your head pretty hard, didn't you?" Jim said.

"Are you okay?" I asked and went closer.

"He's after me chest... that fiendish cyborg and his band of cutthroats," The man struggling. "But they'll have to pry it from old Billy Bones' cold, dead fingers afore l—argh!" Billy Bones started coughing harshly and straining to breathe. I bent down next to him.

"Come on, give me your arm," Jim took Billy's arm and held it over his shoulder. "Get the chest, Orianna,"

"Right," I picked up the chest, surprisingly light. It started to rain. Perfect. We headed towards the Inn.

"Mom's gunna love this," Jim said, sarcastically.

I was about to open the door, but the doc got to it before me. We must of looked like quite a shock because the doc and Mrs. Hawkins looked really surprised. It probably didn't help that we arrived with a really loud thunder clap and a injured turtle man.

"James Pleiades Hawkins!" his mother exclaimed, horrified.

"Mom, he's hurt...bad!" said Jim and he let Billy Bones on the floor.

"Me chest, lass," he said to me. I pushed it close to him. With every move he made, he gasped for air. What happened to him? Who did that to him? He entered a code into the lock and the chest opened. He pulled out a small spherical package.

"He'll be comin' soon. Can't let them find this," the turtle choked out.

"Who's coming?" Jim asked. Billy grabbed Jim's shirt again and pulled him close. He whispered something in Jim's ear. I couldn't hear what he said but I saw Jim's eyes widen. Billy slowly let go of Jim's shirt and fell to the floor, dead. Mrs. Hawkins gasped. We didn't have time to really fully process what had just happened. We heard a rumbling outside and soon saw bright lights. Jim slipped the package into his coat pocket and ran to the window. He used the controls to peak through the image. Lots of shadowy figures were ambushing the Inn.

"Quick! We gotta go!" Jim grabbed his mom's and my wrists and pulled us up the stairs. I turned and saw the doc dodge a couple of lasers.

"I believe I'm with Jim on this!" he called after us.

As we ran up to the higher levels, I head angry voices, shouts, and crashing sounds. We ran to the top floor. The doctor flung open a window.

"Delilah! Delilah! Stay Don't move!" Doppler shouter out the window. I heard the yelping of an animal. The doc hoisted Jim's mom up on the windowsill. Were they gunna jump! That's crazy. Jim and I looked out the door and saw fast approaching shadows. I hid behind Jim. My eyes were as big as saucers.

"Don't worry, Sarah. I'm an expert in the laws of physical science," the doc tried to convince Mrs. Hawkins but she was clearly paralyzed. "On the count of three. One-"

"Three!" Jim shoved them out and they fell towards the waiting carriage below. Jim grabbed my hand. God, I didn't want to jump! No time to think though. Jim wrapped his arm around my waist and jumped down, taking me with him! I felt like my heart was going to leap out of my chest during the fall. The doc grabbed the reins and compelled his animal forward, pulling us away from the Inn. Mrs. Hawkins looked back at the scene and saw her Inn on fire! Her head fell into her hand in despair.

Oh no...

Jim didn't know what to say to his mother and neither did I. He pulled out the package that Billy gave him. I leaned over his shoulder. He pulled off the string and brown paper. In his hands was a golden orb covered in weird markings.

"What is that?" I asked.

"I have no idea," Jim whispered to me.

* * *

The doc drove us to his estate. It looked like a observatory out of a comic book. The doctor went off to make a call while we all settled in. I asked the doc if I could make some tea. He gave me directions for his kitchen but it took me at least ten minutes to find it. His place was a labyrinth! I put the kettle on and searched the cupboards to look for the tea leaves. I found a package of green tea. Perfect!. I was reading the package when I felt a presence behind me. Jim.

"Hey," I said quietly. "How's your mom?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't really spoken," Jim replied, sadly.

The kettle whistled loudly. I turned the flame off. I turned back to him. His head was down. I placed my hand on his shoulder and leaned in. "It wasn't anyone's fault. Those guys just attacked us," I told him. He didn't say anything. I sighed and backed up. I took out a porcelain tea set (I couldn't find anything less expensive) and set everything in place. I felt Jim's eyes on my back. I picked up the trey.

"Let's take this out," I said. Jim took the trey from me and gave me a ghost of a smile.

"I don't trust your feet," Jim teased me.

I smiled back and followed him back to the main room. Mrs. Hawkins was sitting in an arm chair. The Doc was kneeling in front of her.

"I just spoke with the constabulary. Those blaggard prates have fled without a trace," The doc informed us. The loud chime of the clock was in the back round. "I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm afraid the old BenBow Inn has burned to the ground,"

Jim set the trey down on a little table and placed a blanket over his mother's shoulders. I watched him struggle to find something to say. It was so tense in the room. The doc handed a cup of tea to Mrs. Hawkins and I. He tried to ease the tension. Jim walked over to golden sphere which was sitting on a table on the other side of the room.

"Ahem," the doc cleared his throat. "Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere,"

Jim picked up the metal ball and started tinkering with it.

"Those markings baffle me. Unlike anything I've ever encountered," the doc continued.

I watched Jim closely. He was actually making progress with it. After he pushed a few buttons, they pulled back into the sphere. Jim then proceeded to handle it like a rubik's cube.

"Even with my vast experience and superior intellect it would take me years to unlock it's-" the doc ranted.

_Click _ That did it. The sphere was unlocked.

"Hey!" the doc said, annoyed.

Green, blue, and gold light filled the room, forming familiar shapes. Everyone gasped and stood up.

"Why it's a map!" the doctor realized. "Wait, wait, wait! This is us, the planet Montressor," He touched the hologram and the map seemed to move in farther into one direction. The doc continued to point out planets and galaxies. It really was a map. The map kept traveling until it stopped at a huge planet with two rings.

"Wait. What's this? Why it-it's-" the doc was at a loss of words.

"Treasure planet," Jim's face lite up.

"No way!" I said, in disbelief.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Jim's smile kept growing.

"Flint's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds?" The doc said. "You know what this means?"

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away," Jim answered.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers! He'd be able to experience-" The map disappearing back inside the sphere interrupted the doc's epic speech. I laughed a bit at his reaction again. He was funny. "What just happened?"

"Mom, this is it. The answer to all our problems," Jim said, excitedly.

"Jim, there is absolutely no way-" Mrs. Hawkins started.

"Don't you remember? All those stories?" Jim asked, trying to convince her.

"That's all they were. Just stories,"

"With that treasure, you guys could rebuild the Benbow a hundred times over!" I said. Jim nodded in agreement with me.

Mrs. Hawkins was at a loss of words. "Well, this is- it's just- Delbert, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy alone," said the doc.

I frowned and Jim rolled his eyes.

"Now at last, we hear some sense!" said Mrs. Hawkins, with relief.

"That's why I'm going with you,"

"Delbert!" Mrs. Hawkins said.

'Yes!' I screamed in my head. This guy is awesome!

"I'll use my savings to fiance the expedition. I'll commission a ship, hire a captain and a crew," The doc ran about the room packing things in his bag.

"You're not serious?" Mrs. Hawkins sighed.

"All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this and here it is screaming: Go Delbert! Go Delbert!" I laughed at his insane dancing.

"Okay! Okay! All three of you are grounded!" Mrs. Hawkins tried to get a hold on the situation. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"Mom. Look, I know that I keep messing everything up and I know that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm going to set things right," said Jim, sincerely. I felt warm inside, from his heartfelt words.

Mrs. Hawkins seemed to soften at her son's confession. The doc called her over to speak with her privately. I took the opportunity to speak with Jim.

"This is so cool," I said to Jim.

"You want to go?" he asked me. He sounded a bit skeptical.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. Jim crossed his arms and gave me a look. I folded my hands and got close to him. I made the saddest, cutest puppy face I could. "Can I go, pleeeeease?" I begged. He rolled his eyes but it was with a smile.

"Fine, but I'm not looking after you," he finalized.

"That's okay. I don't need you to take care of me," I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jim's mother came back with sad, yet accepting look on her face. She looked at her son and sighed. She smoothed his hair back.

"Jim, I don't want to lose you," she admitted. Jim grasped her hand, lovingly.

"Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud," said Jim.

His mom seemed relieved by his response. She than turned to me.

"Orianna, if you want to go, you need permission from your parents," she told me. "And you better not lie because I'll call them to make sure,"

"Yes, Mrs. Hawkins," I grinned.

"Well, there we are then," the doc joined in. "We'll begin preparations at once. Orianna, Jim, my boy, soon we'll be off to the spaceport,"

"Right," Jim and I said together.

"Okay, Orianna. It's been a long day and it's late and you should be on your way home," Mrs. Hawkins said to me.

"I am pretty tired," I admitted. "I'll be back tomorrow,"

"Good night, Miss Manson," said the doc.

"Good night, Orianna," Mrs. Hawkins waved good-bye.

"Good night," I said. "Thanks for everything,"

"I'll walk you out," Jim was beside me me in as second.

I opened the front door. Relief washed over me. It stopped raining. The relief was soon replaced with panic. I had been out all day, till late at night and I didn't even call home. My parents were going to kill me! I pushed the scary thoughts away. I than realized how tired I was.

"See you tomorrow?" Jim asked.

I nodded my head with enthusiasm. "I can't wait!"

Jim looked out the door. It was dark.

"Want me to walk you home?" he offered.

"Nah, I'll be okay," I assured him. I dug through my purse and pulled out my secret weapon. A little spray can of mace. I grinned at the look on his face when he saw it.

"Remind me never to mess with you," Jim folded his arms over his chest.

"See? I'm just fine on my own," I smirked and walked off.

"Fine, just try not to trip," he called after me.

I turned around and stuck my tongue out again. Big mistake! He jinxed me! I somehow managed to trip over god knows what and fell flat on my face...again! Ugh! I hate my clumsiness! I could hear Jim roar with laughter behind me.

"Oh, shut up!" I shouted and ran home. I had a smile on my face the whole time.

* * *

**Wow this was looooong. At least I started the film. I tried really hard to not make any grammar mistakes. If there are some...please don't kill me! Yay cant wait to start the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews! **


	4. First Day on the Legacy

Chapter 4

I was finally able to convince my parents to let me go on this little trip. I had to agree to keep up my grades my entire life and when I got back, I would be taking over most of the chores in the house for the next few months. What was worse was that Mrs. Hawkins really did call my parents! She and my mom are actually friends now! They made plans to meet with each other while we, their children, were on this little voyage. The universe worked in weird ways. At least I wouldn't have to deal with all that for a few months. At this moment, I was sitting on a passenger bus to Montressor spaceport with Jim and Doctor Doppler. I looked out the window (I called window seat at least 2 days ago) and saw all the amazing diversity. So many different types of people, new cultures, and new ways of viewing the universe. It took my breathe away. All the people came in all these different shapes and sizes and everywhere you looked there was gorgeous architecture. Jim looked as excited as I was. I wanted break out my sketch pad and just go nuts! I only just got here though, needed to save some fun for later.

The bus docked and all of the passengers got off. Jim and I walked ahead of the doc, who was wearing some bright yellow environmental suit. He looked like a yellow, metal pear fruit. It was kinda over the top and a little embarrassing...just a little. As we walked down the ramp, I noticed Jim was looking me over.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think a skirt is something you should wear on ship," he commented.

I looked down at my self. I was wearing my usual style of clothes, black mini skirt, white tank top, combat boots, my angel winged sweatshirt, and of course, my earrings. I thought I looked pretty damn good.

"You can take me out of Montressor, but you can't take me out of my skirts," I proclaimed. Jim laughed at me.

"Oh Jim! Orianna! Wait for me!" Jim and I heaved a sigh as the doc called after us. I bit my lip to stop myself from laughing when I heard him stomping down the ramp in those metal boots. Jim blew some hair out of his eyes.

"Well, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the three of us to get to know each other. You know what they say, familiarity breeds, umm... Well, contempt, but in our case-" the doc rambled.

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Jim said.

We made our way through the port, but we somehow got lost. I was surprised that Jim stopped and asked for directions. I have never seen a male willingly ask for directions. I was impressed. We kept walking ahead of the doc though. I heard him sigh.

"It's the suit isn't it?" We knew better than to respond. "I should have never listened to that pushy two-headed salesman,"

Jim and I stopped to admire this particular ship. It was so pretty, like something out of a picture book I read when I was little.

"This one said it fit, that one said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered-" the doc was still going on about his silly suit. I don't think he was paying attention to anything else cause he bumped right into Jim.

"Oh, this is our ship!" the doc announced. "The R.L.S. Legacy!"

No way! We would be traveling on this beautiful boat? I couldn't believe it. It was too good to be true! I saw that preparations for the launch were already happening. I saw men loading on crates of supplies on the Legacy. Jim was more into it then. We walked up the ramp and boarded the ship. Jim was too busy looking at the solar sails to see where he was going. He was about to bump into this big pink guy.

"How cool is this?" Jim asked in awe.

"Uh Jim. Look out." I tried to warn him. Too late. Jim stepped on the pink guy's... flap foot thing?

"Sorry about that," Jim tried to apologize. "I didn't mean-"

The pink guy let out a range of angry farting noises in Jim's face, messing up his hair. I've never seen anything so gross! The doc came up next to us.

"Allow me to handle this," the doctor started making all these fart noises out of his mouth and armpit. They went back and forth like they were having a conversation! Eww! The pink guy seemed to happily back off.

"I'm fluent in Flatula. Took two years of it in high school," the doc bragged. He made a raspberry sound out of his mouth and walked further on deck. I'm guessing he was saying good-bye.

"Flatula? Cool," Jim smoothed out his hair and followed Doppler.

"Eww," I grimaced. What was with boys and farting?

We walked further on deck. Doppler addressed this cool looking stone man in a red suit and black and gold hat. The stone man was calling out orders and directing everyone.

"Good morning, captain! Everything shipshape?" the doc asked.

"Shipshape it is, sir, but I'm not the captain," said the stone man. "The captain's aloft," the stone man pointed to the top of the ship mast.

I saw this flash of blue move quickly across the sail. The figure grabbed a rope, did a back-flip and landed perfectly in front of us. She was a humanoid, beautiful cat woman. I loved her boots!

"Mr. Arrow, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern, and, as usual, it's...spot on. Can you get nothing wrong?" said Captain Catwoman. Mr. Arrow? I'm guessing that was the big guys name.

"You flatter me, Captain," Mr. Arrow smiled and tipped his hat.

Catwoman then turned to the doc. I'm surprised she didn't him and outfit earlier.

"Ah, Doctor Doppler, I presume?" asked catwoman.

"Uh, yes. I-" the doc started.

"Hello? Can you here me?" catwoman tapped on the doc's helmet, playfully.

"Yes, I can! Stop that banging!" the doctor demanded.

"If I may, Doctor, this works so much better when it's right-way up and plugged," catwoman fixed up the doc's suit. "Lovely. There you go,"

"If you don't mind I can manage my own plugging!" said the doctor as he angrily pulled off his helmet. Catwoman grabbed his hand and started shaking it.

"I'm Captain Amelia," Catwoman introduced herself. "Latw of a few run-ins with the Protean armada. Nasty business, but I won't bore you with my scars," she turned to Mr. Arrow. "You've met my first officer, Mr. Arrow. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true,"

"Please, Captain," said Arrow.

"Oh, shut up, Arrow. You know I didn't mean a word of it," Amelia teased.

Wow. Those two were really close.

"Ahem, excuse me. I hate to interrupt this lovely banter but may I introduce to you, Jim Hawkins," the doc nudged Jim forward. "Jim, you see, is the boy who hound the treasure-"

"Doctor, please!" Amelia grabbed the doc's face to make him quiet. I cringed. It looked painful. He claws looked really sharp. Amelia's eyes shifted to some of the crew nearby. Were they listening?

"I'd like a word with you in my stateroom," she whispered to the doc.

She lead us to her office and locked the door behind us.

"Doctor, to muse and blabber about a treasure map in front of this particular crew demonstrates a level of ineptitude that boarders on the imbecilic...and I mean that in a very caring way,"

I sucked my lips in and giggled quietly. I really like this lady.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness, I've-" the captain cut the doc off.

"May I see the map, please?" she asked.

Jim looked at Doppler to see if he should. He gestured for him to do it.

"Here," Jim tossed it over to her with an attitude. What's with him. I than remembered what he was like. He was a rebel. That came with a dislike of authority. Amelia easily caught the golden sphere.

"Hmm. Fascinating," said the captain.

She opened a nearby cabinet and placed it in a small chest.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss?" Amelia looked at me.

"Uh, I'm Orianna Manson," I said.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Manson you will address me as "Captain" or "Ma'am." Is that clear?" she said.

"Yes, Ma'am," I said. Jim scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Hawkins?" the captain demanded.

"Yes, Ma'am," Jim finally said.

"That'll do," the captain said, begrudgingly.

She locked the cabinet and put the key in her pocket.

"This must be kept under lock and key when not in use," the captain turned to Doppler. "And, Doctor, again with the greatest possible respect, zip your howling screamer,"

"Captain, I assure you, I-" the Doc started but the captain interupted him again.

"Let me make this as monosyllabic as possible," she said. I once again had to bite my lip to stop myself from laughing. I REALLY like this lady. "I don't much care for this crew you hired. They're...how did I describe them Arrow? I said something good this morning before coffee,"

" 'A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots,' Ma'am," Arrow said. The captain smiled.

"There you go: poetry," said the captain. The doc looked really mad. He slammed his hands on the captain's desk.

"Now, see here-"

"Doctor, I'd love to chat. Tea, cake, the whole shebang but I have a ship to launch and you have your outfit to buff up," she teased. "Mr. Arrow, please escort these three neophytes down to the galley straight away. Young Hawkins and Manson will be working for our cook, Mr. Silver,"

"Huh?" was my only response.

Jim dropped the little pendulum thingy he was messing with.

"What? The cook?" Jim blurted out.

Doppler and Jim complained the whole time on our way to the galley.

"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?" Doppler huffed.

"She wasn't that bad," I said. They ignored me.

"It's my map and she's got me bussin' tables?" said Jim.

Mr. Arrow grabbed their shoulders.

"I'll not tolerate another cross word about our captain!" he scolded them. "There's no finer officer in this or any galaxy,"

'Ha!' I thought. 'Burned,'

The galley was dark and dreary looking. The kitchen in the back was full of steam and smoke. I could make out a heavy set figure in the corner. I heard someone whistling.

"Mr. Silver?" Arrow called out.

"Why, Mr. Arrow, sir. Bringin' in such fine and distinguished guests to grace my humble galley. Had l known, I'd have tucked in me shirt," the figure came into the light. He look about mid 40s and was a bit chubby but in a jolly way. What really caught my eye was his cybernetic arm, leg, and eye! I heard Jim gasp beside.

"A cyborg," he whispered.

"What's wrong?" I whispered to him. He ignored me and kept his eyes forward on Silver.

"May l introduce Dr. Doppler? The financier of our voyage," Mr. Arrow announced.

"Love the outfit, Doc," Silver used his eye to scan Doppler's entire body.

"Well, thank you. Umm, love the eye," Doppler covered his private area when Silver's x-ray got too close. "Um this is Jim Hawkins and Orianna Manson," Doppler grabbed us and pulled us to Silver's attention.

"Jimbo!" Silver quickly extended his synthetic arm for us to shake, but it was covered it sharp, pointy utensils! I yelped and jumped back. Silver's scary appendage. turned into a simple metal hand. Jim moved in front of me, like a wall. He glared down at Silver's hand.

"Aww, now, don't be too put off by this old hunk of hardware," He began to prepare a meal at a speed I did not think was possible. It was actually pretty cool. His arm had so many attachments. Where did he put them all? While he was cutting vegetables he performed the famous joke of pretending to cut off his own hand. No one found it funny. "These gears have been tough getting used to... but they do come in mighty handy from time to time," He finished cooking the meal in literally 30 seconds! He scooped up the stew in 3 bowls and gave us each one.

"Here, now, have a taste of me famous bonzabeast stew," said Silver.

Doppler lapped at it while Jim and I just stared at the questionable meal.

"Mmm! Delightfully tangy, yet robust," Doppler said.

"Old family recipe," said Silver.

Suddenly an eyeball bobbed to the surface of Doppler's stew. He freaked when he saw it.

"In fact, that was part of the old family," Silver started laughing at his own joke. "Just kidding, Doc," It was pretty gross but I didn't fully lose my appetite until I saw Silver pick out the eye and swallow it. Silver turned to Jim and I.

"Go on. Have a swig," Silver told us.

Jim looked questionably at his spoonful of stew. I swear I thought I was hallucinating. Jim's spoon swallowed the stew. It grew eyes and turned into a little pink blob.

"Morph!" said Silver. "You jiggle-headed blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!"

The little pink blob turned into a straw and drank all of Jim's food. He returned to his pink form and fell in the bowl. He let out a pretty loud burp. I got a closer look at him.

"Aww, he's so cute," I gushed. "You want mine?" the little blob ate mine faster than he ate Jim's.

"What is that thing?" Jim asked. The blob used his voice and copied what Jim said. He was about to touch the blob when he turned into a little miniature Jim and mimicked Jim's every move. Aww, I wanted him.

"He's a morph. I rescued the little shape-shifter on Proteus 1," Morph like Jim on the cheek and flew back to Silver. "Aw, he took a shine to me. We been together ever since," Silver cooed and cuddled with the cute little blob.

"We're about to get underway," said Arrow. "Would you like to observe the launch, Doctor?"

"Would I?" the doctor said with excitement. "Does an active galactic nucleus have superluminal jets?" I wanted to sigh so badly. That was almost painful. "I'll follow you," Doppler said to Arrow when no one responded to him. Jim and I were about to go on deck too when Mr. Arrow stopped us.

"Mr. Hawkins and Miss Manson will stay here in your charge, Mr. Silver," said Mr. Arrow.

Silver spit out the food he was tasting from the shock of the information.

"Beggin' your parden, sir, but-" Silver started.

"Captain's orders! See that these two are kept busy," said Mr. Arrow and he walked out. Jim and Silver tried to object to Mr. Arrow's orders. Was it just me or were they kinda similar. They even sighed the same.

"So, Captain's put you with me, eh?" Silver asked.

"Afraid so," I said.

"Whatever," said Jim.

"Well, who be a humble cyborg to argue with a cap'n?" said Silver rolling up his sleeves. He went back to preparing the food.

"Yeah," said Jim.

Jim picked up two purps from a barrel and tossed one to me. I sunk my teeth into it's flesh. It was unlike any Earth fruit. It was sweet, tangy, and even a little tart.

"You know...these purps...they're kinda like the ones back home on Montressor," Jim circled around Silver and sat up on a counter top. I picked up a knife and sliced off a little piece of the purp. I lured Morph over with it. He was just so adorable. I kept feeding him little pieces. That was my problem. I fed animals too much, which is why I'm not allowed to have any more goldfish.

"You ever been there?" Jim asked Silver. What was Jim getting at?

"I can't say that I have, Jimbo," said Silver. Jim bit into his purp.

"Come to think of it, just before l left, I met this old guy, who was, um...he was kind of looking for a cyborg buddy of his," said Jim.

"Is that so?" said Silver.

What was going on? What was Jim doing? The air felt weird.

"Yeah," said Jim. "What was that old salamander's name? Oh, yeah. Bones. Billy Bones,"

Billy Bones? I still didn't know what Jim was getting at. Why was he mentioning Bones to Silver.

"Bones? Bones?" Silver repeated. "T'ain't ringin' any bells. Must have beena different cyborg. There's a slew of cyborgs roamin' this port,"

I heard a bell whistle and Mr. Arrow's voice up on deck. The launch was probably starting. Morph begged for another piece but the greedy little guy ate it all. I laughed at his cute mannerisms and tickled him before he hovered back to his owner.

"Eh, off with you two, and watch the launch. There'll be plenty work a-waiting for you afterwords," Silver nudged Jim towards me.

"Alright," I grabbed Jim's jacket and pulled him with up the stairs to the deck. "What was that about?" I asked him when we were out of earshot.

"Bones told me right before he died that a cyborg was after the map," Jim gave me a dead serious look.

"Really? You think it could be Silver?" I asked.

"I don't know but don't let your guard down around him, okay?" Jim told me.

"Got it," I said.

I than realized how much chaos was going on around us. The Captain and Mr. Arrow were shouting out orders to the rest of crew.

"Loose all solar sails!" shouted Mr. Arrow.

I watched with amazement as the beautiful sails opened up like orchids and absorbed the sun's rays. The crew moved about the ship with ease. I suddenly felt a little inadequate. I could never do any of those tricks. I was badly failing gym. As the sails absorbed more energy, and the ship went higher into the air, the gravity stopped holding us all down. We all started floating upward. I started freaking out when I floated higher than Jim. I suddenly realized what was happening! I squealed and my hands flew to my skirt to keep it from flashing my unmentionables. Jim couldn't stop laughing at me.

"Shut up," I snapped.

"Still think a skirt is a good idea?" He laughed.

Purple light spread over the deck floor like a wave. Suddenly, gravity was restored and we all came crashing down. At least, I did. My butt hit the ground hard. Oww, I would have a bruise. My friend, who was laughing at my bad luck, offered me his hand. I ignored it and picked myself up. I sighed.

"For an angel, you don't fly very well," Jim teased.

"I think I'm done," I groaned.

"Take her away!" Arrow shouted.

Jim suddenly grabbed my waist held me against him with a firm grip. My face grew hot. Oh god. What was he doing! The ship rocketed forward. I felt my body being thrown back but Jim held me in place. As soon as it was done, Jim released me and started climbing up the shrouds. Of course that's why he held me. I'm a klutz. I would have been flying if he didn't hold me. Why was my heart was still pounding in my ears?

I ran over to side. We were traveling through a whole fleet of whales. They were so beautiful! Especially their coloring. One came close to the ship. I reached out my hand and touched the whales smooth skin. Sadly we soon passed them. Hopefully, I could see them again to add them to my sketch pad. Jim came lower on the shrouds when Silver called us.

"Jimbo, Orianna! I got two new friends I'd like you to meet," said Silver.

"Where?" I asked, looking around for them.

"Say hello to Mr. Mop and Mrs. Bucket," Silver threw Jim and I a mop and bucket. You gotta be kidding me.

"Yippie," I heard Jim say sarcastically.

* * *

Jim and I got started 'swabbin' the deck' or whatever. This is not what I thought I would be doing on this adventure.

"Yeah, I got your Mr. Mop," Jim growled

. He was taking it worse than me. This lumbering, muscular, four armed guy walked past us and knocked Jim against the side of the ship.

"Watch it, twerp," the four armed guy warned us.

I shuttered. We had stay on this boat with that guy for the next few months! I kept my head down and just mopped the floor.

"What are you looking at, weirdo?"

I picked my head up. This guy was seemed to be talking to Jim.

"Yeah, weirdo," Scratch that. It was two guys talking to Jim. Apparently, the head was an individual person as was the body. The face was on the torso. Yeah, WE'RE the weirdos. I heard a low ominous hissing sound come from above. I gasped. This red spider man was crawling toward us from the shrouds.

"Cabin boys should learn to mind their own business," the spider hissed.

"Why you got something to hide, bright eyes?" Jim smirked.

'What are you doing?' I said, no, yelled in my mind.

Spider man grabbed Jim by the shirt and lifted him off the floor.

"Maybe your ears don't work so well," Spider man hissed in Jim's face.

"Yeah, too bad my nose works just fine," Jim grunted.

'IDIOT!' I screamed in my head.

"Why you impudent little-" spider man hissed and slammed Jim against the nearby gaff.

"Jim!" I called out. I rushed to help him but some slimy asshole with tentacles held me back. The rest of the crew surrounded us and cheered spider man on. Were they nuts?

"Any last words, cabin boy?" spider man hissed and held his claw to Jim's neck.

"Get off him, you freak!" I shouted.

A metal clamp slammed onto the claw spider man was threatening Jim with. It was Silver...calmly eating a purp.

"Mr. Scroop...you ever see what happens to a fresh purp when you squeeze real hard," Silver twisted Scroop's arm back and put the pressure on his claw. Jim dropped to the floor, slightly gasping.I shoved the asshole off of me and ran over to him.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Jim choked out.

"What's all this then?" I looked up and saw Arrow walk over. From the look on his face, he was not happy. Everyone seemed to straighten up and stand in a line like they were in the military. I helped Jim to his feet.

"You know the rules. There'll be no brawling on this ship," said Mr. Arrow. "Any further offenders will be confined to the brig for the remainder of the voyage," Arrow glared at Scroop. "Am I clear, Mr. Scroop?"

Scroop glared menacingly at Arrow, but for some reason he seemed to back down.

"Transparently," said Scroop.

Mr. Arrow dismissed everyone and they all dispersed until it was just Silver, Jim, and I.

"Well done, Mr. Arrow, sir!" I was starting to think that Silver was kind of a suck up. "A tight ship's a happy ship, sir,"

Silver picked up the mop Jim dropped and turned to us.

"Orianna, Jimbo, I gave you two a job," Silver scolded us.

"It wasn't our fault," I huffed.

"Hey, we were doing it until that bug thing-" Jim said, so aggravated.

"Belay that!" Silver yelled. "Now, I want this deck swabbed spotless and heaven help you if I come back and it's not done," Silver shoved the broom in Jim's hands. "Morph? Keep an eye on these pups and let me know if there are anymore distractions," Silver walked off. Morph saluted his master. His eyes grew big and he started at us. Wow, he took his job seriously.

"Great. We're fifteen and we have a babysitter," I groaned.

* * *

Hours passed and we were still cleaning. The sky was dark and the stars were bright. Morph tried to help but he mostly got in the way. It was still nice of him though. He turned himself into a little broom and started mopping our boots. He floated up to us and burped up a bunch of bubbles. Aww, he must have swallowed some soap.

"Well, this has been a fun day," Jim sighed. "Making new friends, like that spider psycho,"

Morph turned into a little Scroop. "Spider psycho! Spider psycho!" Morph squeaked out.

"He was a little uglier," I said.

Morph made a scary Scroop face with a crazy laugh.

"Pretty close," said Jim.

Silver came up on the dock and tossed some scraps over the side. "Well, thank heavens for little miracles. Up here for an hour and the deck's still in one piece," said Silver.

"Um, look, l, uh... What you did... Thanks," Jim finally said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving us," I added.

Silver gave us a look. "Didn't your pap ever teach you to pick your fights a bit more carefully?"

I stood behind Jim and waved my hands. That was a touchy a subject. Jim turned his back and didn't answer. Silver kept going.

"Your father's not the teachin' sort?" Silver asked.

"No," Jim sneered. "He was more like the taking off and never coming back sort,"

I always got uncomfortable when the subject of Jim's father came up. I hated seeing my friend like that.

"Oh. Sorry, lad," Silver rested his arms on the ship's railings,

"Hey, no big deal. I'm doing just fine," Jim said.

"Is that so?" said Silver as he rubbed his chin. "Well, since the captain has put you in my charge, like it or not, I'll be pounding a few skills into that thick head of yours to keep you out of trouble,"

Silver turned to me.

"That goes for you too, lass," said Silver.

"Why me?" I asked, baffled.

"From now, I'm not letting you out of me sight," said Silver.

"You can't do-" Silver cut me off.

"You two won't so much as eat, sleep, or scratch your bums without my say-so," said Silver with a mischievous smile.

"Don't do us any favors!" Jim snapped back.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, my lad. You can be sure of that," said Silver as he put his flesh arm over Jim's shoulder. "Now off to bed with the both of you. You have a hard day ahead of you tomorrow," Silver pushed us towards the quarterdeck. I didn't resist.

Jim and I walked into the quarterdeck. There wasn't any privacy. Like at all. Everyone slept on hammocks above and below each other. I walked over to my hammock. I grabbed my bag and pulled out my sketch pad. Jim was getting settled in his bed. I felt bad for him. He had to sleep under the pink farting guy. He saw me standing.

"Your not going to sleep?" he asked.

"Nah, I'm that tired so I'm just going to relax outside," I told him.

"I'll come with you?" he offered. For some reason, I blushed.

"Um, sure if you want," I said and started walking up to the deck.

The boat seemed different now that everyone was asleep. I looked around and found the perfect spot: the bird's nest. I climbed up the rope to the highest point on the ship with Jim behind me. I sat down and got comfortable. It was nice up hear. The air was clear and there was a gentle wind. My sketchpad was a decent size with a hard cover so I didn't have to lean on anything. Jim sat next to me.

"I didn't know you like to draw," Jim said.

"I wanted to show you before but we got a little busy that day with the map,"

"Oh right. Can I see?"

I passed the book to him. He flipped through it.

"Wow, these are pretty good," I grinned. Jim complimented me! "Wait, what's this?"

"What's what?" I asked. Oh god, my sketch of him! I snatched back my book. "It's nothing,"

"Oh alright then," Jim gave me a smile.

"Hush up and let me think," I said. I looked about for anything I could draw. I wanted to draw the ship but it's hard to draw a ship when your riding it. I wanted to draw some animals but there were none in sight. I hated drawing from memory. When I see the real thing, I see all the mistakes I made and it wasn't pretty.

"Something wrong?" Jim asked. I sighed and put my sketchpad aside.

"Can't think of anything so let's just talk," I said.

"Alright, fine. What do you wanna talk about?"

"Umm twenty questions?"

"You first?"

"Okay. Umm, what's your favorite color?"

"Red. What's your favorite food?"

"Fries. Favorite band?"

"Tool. Favorite movie,"

"Fleet and Flotilla," I twirled a curl between my fingers. I blushed and kept my eyes on my feet. "Ever have a girlfriend?"

"I think once in kindergarten," Jim said. I was relieved on the inside. "What about you? Boyfriend?"

"Nah, I think boys find me weird so I always stay in the friend-zone," I answered truthfully.

"You're not weird," said Jim. "Just different,"

I felt happy that he said that but he was wrong.

"Dude, my role model is Picasso," I said. "Everyone thinks I'm weird for liking him,"

"That guy who painted the messed up faces? Why him?" Jim asked.

"In ancient times, most artists painted the same beautiful things. Picasso was one of the first to go outside the box and do something different. Not all paintings have to be of beautiful people or flowers. Paintings can be of ugly tings too," I explained.

"That's deep," Jim joked and leaned back with his hands behind his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?"

"Is that one of the questions?"

I playfully punched his shoulder. I sighed and leaned back too.

"I had fun today," I whispered. I was getting sleepy. "Hey Jim?"

"Mmm?" he sounded tired too.

"If I ever have a problem, can I come to you?" I asked, my eyes were heavy. "And you can come to me too,"

"Really?" Jim whispered.

"Yeah, It would be great to have a friend you can rely on like that. I've never had one before," My voice was now barely a whisper. I was so exhausted all of a sudden. Perhaps the events of the day have finally hit me. I was so tired, I was talking crazy. I would never have the courage to say this if I was fully awake.

I couldn't do it anymore. I fell over and my head landed on something soft and warm. The last thing I remember was Jim's calming scent. Aww, we never finished our game of twenty questions.

* * *

**Okay even loooonger chapter. I'm having regrets about Orianna's last name. The only names I could think of were crazy so I picked a boring name and now I regret it. At least I got some more Jim and Orianna luv. I didn't sleep at all last night. My cat's kept waking me up and I couldn't sleep so I had to write. I see why all those writer jerks are at starbucks all the time. Damn I need coffee! Also once again, if there's any grammar mistakes, I'm sorry!**

**I forgot the disclaimer the last time. I'm sorry =(**

**I do not own treasure planet or Jim Hawkins**

**Thank you for reading! Review! Please!**


	5. The Good is That I Meet You

Chapter 5

Why was I being punished? I never imagined scraping barnacles off the bottom of the ship would be so hard and it was like this for the next several weeks. Silver was true to his word. Practically everyday, Jim and I had to clean the deck. My hands were covered with blisters from gripping a wooden scrub brush for several hours. Silver also made us help him out with dinner. I swear I've peeled at least a thousand potatoes and if I had to wash one more dish, I'd lose it! Every time we thought we were finished, Silver came and dropped off a mountain of dirty dishes. On those nights, Jim and I ended up falling asleep on the galley floor. At least Jim was with me. I could now say that he was my best friend. I never thought that I would be on the adventure with him 3 months ago. Something was definitely starting to bother me. I first noticed it a few days ago.

Flashback Begins

_ I had just gotten my blisters treated by the doc and I was heading down to the galley. Most of the crew was there. They all surrounded Silver at a table. He was telling some adventure story of his. I saw Jim sitting in the corner on the stairs by himself. Making my way to the stove, I poured two mugs of Silver's 'special coffee.' I wasn't sure what was in it but, it was really good! _

"_Here," I grinned and handed Jim a mug._

"_Thanks," he said. I sat next to him. _

"_What's the story about?" I asked. _

"_When he encountered some monster the planet Thessia," Jim explained. _

"_Cool," I looked in Silver's direction but, I couldn't pay attention. My face suddenly felt hot and my heart was pounding. I was randomly nervous. I looked up and blushed harder. Jim was so close to me! What's wrong? I've been this close to him before. I couldn't help but stare and really take in his features. He was so handsome. I mean, I always knew he was good looking but, it never affected me like this before. My knees suddenly felt like jello. I think I was staring at him for a while because he turned to me and looked at me weird. _

"_What?" he asked. _

_Oh God. _

"_I...um...I was just looking at the shadows," I said quickly._

_ Thank you, Silver! He was making shadow puppets with his mechanical arm. Luckily, the shadows were rested over Jim's body. _

Flashback Ends

"Lass?"

"Yeah?"

"Could ya bring those eggs,"

"Sure,"

I passed them over to Silver. I was on kitchen duty this afternoon. Jim was out on deck doing some chore Silver gave him.

"I was going to take da longboat out," said Silver. "Would ya like to come along?"

I thought for a moment while I kneaded the incredibly stubborn dough.

"Nah, I got some stuff I need to catch up on but, you and Jim can go without me," I said.

"Ahh! Lookin for the rest of the day off?" Silver implied.

"Me? Of course not," I said, making it obvious that I was lying.

I split the dough in even amounts and placed each section on the trey. It was easier to think when doing stuff like this. I had to get it off my chest.

"Thanks for everything, by the way," I said. "Jim's kinda had a bad year. I know all this structure is really doing him good,"

"You thinks so?" Silver asked.

"I do," I said. "Jim was kind of a...well...a punk," Silver gave me suspicious smile. "But the sweetest punk in the world," Quick save. "I don't think he has much faith in himself,"

"I tink I can see that in him," said Silver.

"He's changed a bit. I mean he's still the same Jim but he's different. It's hard to explain," I attempted to voice how I felt. I popped the dough into the oven. The bread should be done in about 45 minutes. I had time to make a treat.

"Silver? We've been working pretty hard these past few weeks, right? So it wouldn't be so terrible if we had a little reward, right?" I hinted.

"What did ya have in mind?" Silver asked, as he dried off a few plates.

"I don't know...maybe smoothies?" I asked.

"Why not?" said Silver. "Ya know how ta make 'em?"

"Oh course," I grinned. I gathered a few purps, mangos, and a banana. 1st rule of smoothie making was to never add too many bananas. It always overpowered the other fruits. I looked about the kitchen for a certain machine.

"You don't have a blender attachment in your arm, do you?" I asked. Silver laughed but I was serious.

"Top cabinet," he directed me.

I reached up and pulled the blender down. I diced the fruits and put them in the blender. I added milk, yogurt, and a couple of ice cubes.

"So, how are you and Jim doing?" Silver asked. I had to be very careful while answering this question.

"We're doing pretty good despite all the work your making us do," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ya like him?" It was more of a statement than a question. I pushed my finger down on the 'blend' button and held it there. It bought me some time to think. Did I like him? Probably not. I was just physically attracted to him. That was it. It was just my stupid hormones combined with being stuck on this boat for so long. We were friends and it felt great that way. I took my finger off the button.

"Of course I like him," I said. "He's my friend," I tasted a sample of the smoothie. Not sweet enough. I put in some table spoons of sugar.

"That's not what I meant, lass," I tasted it again. Perfect. I picked up the blender.

"Jim and I are just friends. I mean it could never hap- Ahh!" I slipped and fell because of a stupid banana peal that I dropped. I didn't think that this kind of stuff actually happened. As for the blender...I managed to save most of the smoothie. The rest ended up all over the front of shirt, skirt, and even my boots. Ugh! This is so typical of me!

"Orianna, you okay?" Silver rushed over to me with a wet rag.

"I'm okay," I said weakly. "This stuff happens to me all the time,"

"Just not as messy," Silver joked.

"Oh, ha ha ha," I fake laughed. Why was my clumsiness so damn funny to everyone? Why wasn't it getting old already!

"Silver?" Oh crap! It was Jim and I was covered in pink goop! I shoved the blender in the Silver's hand and dove under a table, out of sight.

"I'm not here!" I mouthed to Silver. He chuckled at me but he nodded his head.

"Hey, where's Orianna?" Jim asked. I couldn't see anything but the floor and their feet.

"She stepped out for a bit," Silver covered for me.

"Oh, okay," said Jim.

'Get rid of him, Silver! I need to get out of here without him seeing me!' I thought.

Silver and I seemed to have formed a psychic connection.

"Jimbo, go down to the hull. I'll meet ya by the long boats in a few minutes,"

"Alright then," said Jim. I saw his feet move farther and farther away until he was out of the galley. I crawled out on my hands and knees. I was dusty and sticky. I had to clean up under those tables later. I saw Silver. I could tell he was dying to laugh at me.

"Oh shut up," I huffed and stuck my tongue out.

I ran to the closest water source and washed up. Aww, my clothes were all stained and we didn't have a decent method for cleaning clothes on this ship. I finally decide to take Jim's advice and change into pants, followed by a white shirt and black boots. I think I took about 10 minutes with my clean up. The galley was empty when I got back, but I noticed a piece of paper, little package, and a chilled cup of my smoothie. I read the note.

_Dear Orianna, _

_ Sorry about your clothes. I'll help you clean them later. Your smoothie was delicious and perfect but I thought you could use another reward. I'll bring Jim back to you soon. _

_-John Silver_

I smiled and opened the little package. Cookies! John Silver was the greatest! I than heard a familiar sound behind me.

"Hey Morph," I smiled and turned around to see the cute little blob. I showed him the cookies. "Wanna take a break?" Morph squeak happily and licked my face. I downed half my smoothie and gave the other half to Morph. I got my sketchpad before we took our spot in one of the bird's nests. I handed Morph the first cookie. He devoured it with delight but than again Morph like everything. I bit into the cookie. Awesome They were sugar cookies. I opened my notepad and went through the pages. Morph sat on my shoulders and looked down at my sketches. He made a little squeak sound.

"What's this?" I guessed what he was saying. "This is a Casablanca lily,"

I kept flipping through the pages and showing Morph all the different flowers I've drawn. Lilies were my personal favorite. I even showed him my picture of Jim. Hopefully he wouldn't tell anyone. We were done to the middle of the cookie bag when Morph proposed something. He picked up my pencil and put it in my hand. He than went in front of me and started...posing?

"You want me to draw you?" I asked, a little skeptical. He squeaked a 'yes.'

I just stared at him wondering how the hell I was going to do this. There were two major problems. The first one is that drawing perfect circles is impossible. The second is that Morph's body was constantly moving. This would be difficult, but I would try. I told Morph to get into a comfortable and natural looking position. I also told him to try not to move...like at all. I got to work. Morph was easier to draw than I had anticipated. He didn't have a lot of details. I sort of improvised his pink lumps. When I finished with darkening the lines and shading, half an hour passed and we almost finished the cookies. The picture was gorgeous! It looked just like Morph. I ripped the paper out and handed it to Morph. He seemed quite pleased with it.

From our high point, we could see the longboat coming back to the main ship.

"Let's go meet them," I said to Morph. "I'll meet you down there in a second. I have to put away my sketchpad," I climbed down the shroud and went to quarterdeck. I stuffed my notepad in my duffle bag and went back on deck. I was about to head down to hold when a light blinded me. The ship swayed to the side as if an asteroid crashed into it. I was knocked to the ground. I saw Doppler on the bridge.

"Doc, what's going on?" I shouted.

He took out his little telescope and looked out.

"Good heavens. The star Pelusa...it's gone supernova!" he shouted.

I turned and saw the remains of a explosion. It was beautiful but that probably isn't something I should be thinking about right now. Captain Amelia came striding up on the bridge.

"Evasive action, Mr. Turnbuckle!" the Captain shouted.

"Aye-aye, captain," said the pilot.

I couldn't take my eyes of the star. It didn't feel like it was going to be the death of us, but the fire was coming towards us!

"All hands, fasten your lifelines!" Mr. Arrow shouted.

The whole crew flocked to the gaff. They all tied a rope around their waists and then the pole. I ran down and tied my own lifeline. Jim and Silver were beside me in a second. Jim handed me Morph. We ducked our heads when little bullets of fire came from the direction of the star.

"Mr. Arrow, secure those sails!" the captain shouted.

"Secure all sails!" Mr. Arrow shouted across the ship. "Reef them down, men!"

"Look after Morph and stay on the bridge with a doc!" Jim told me before he ran off to the bow of the ship. I ran up the stairs to the deck, holding Morph close to me. I looked out and my heart beat speed up. Jim and Silver were on the very tip of the ship. One wrong move and they'd fall off. The ship shook a bit from the blow back of the laser cannon and nearly fell over a hundred times. Tried to look for Jim but there was too much going on. The only thing I saw was Silver getting hit and falling off! I screamed out for him but I saw Jim hoist him up. I lost a few years off my life with that scare. I heard some of crew members yell in fear. I turned and froze. I saw this massive molten rock coming towards us. It was 3 times the size of ship.

'We're boned...,' I thought.

I felt Morph tense in my hands. I gently hushed him and tried to ease him. I looked back at the big rock which was getting...smaller?

"Captain! The star!" shouted Mr. Onus.

I looked out and saw all the light, fire, and energy swirling and disappearing into one spot. Once again, the site of it was beautiful.

"It's devolving into a black hole!" Doppler said with horror.

Turnbuckle struggled to keep hold of the wheel.

"We're being pulled in!" Turnbuckle fell from the wheel and it began to spin wildly.

"Oh no, you don't," Captain Amelia caught the rudder and brought it upright. I held on to the side of the ship and never took my eyes off the black hole. A powerful wave of white energy pulsed from the center of the black hole. I passed through our ship, hitting everyone with a powerful force. I held onto a rope to keep my footing.

"Blast these waves!" the captain shouted. "They're so deucedly erratic!"

"No. Captain! They're not erratic at all!" said Doppler who looked up from his calculations. "They'll be one more in precisely 47.2 seconds! Followed by the biggest magilla of them all!"

"Of course! Brilliant, Doctor!" The captain's ears perked up. "We'll ride that magilla out of here!"

"Oh, god!" my panic manifested itself into those two words.

"All sails secured, Captain!" Arrow yelled to us.

"Good man!" the Captain shouted. "Now release them immediately!"

"Aye Captain!" Arrow was slightly confused for a moment but carried out the order anyway. "You heard her men. Unfurl those sails!" the crew were a little angry that they had to undo something they just did. I saw Jim about to climb up one of the shrouds but the captain stopped him.

"Mr. Hawkins, make sure all lifelines are secured good and tight!" She shouted.

"Aye-aye, Captain," Jim shouted back.

Jim ran to the masts and tested each of the lifelines' strength.

"Lifelines secured, Captain!" Jim shouted.

"Very good!" the Captain smiled.

I held onto the railing as I tried to descend the stairs.

"Jim!" I yelled after him. If he takes anymore risks with his life, my heart will explode. Another, stronger wave hit the ship. I was pushed off my feet. I screamed as the stairs grew closer. I squeezed my eyes closed and held Morph to me. I waited for the hard wood to crack my skull but it never did. Warm arms wrapped around and my hands were touching something firm. I opened my eyes and I stopped breathing. Jim caught me. My face was on fire. I leaned into him. My fingers moved on their own across his chest. I sighed in pleasure. His body was so toned and he smelled so nice. Sandalwood...I think. What was I doing?

I suddenly heard a low shrill far away sound. Was someone screaming?

"Captain!" Doppler yelled. "The last wave here it comes!"

"Hold onto your lifelines, gents! It's gunna be a bumpy ride!" the captain shouted to everyone.

I looked up and saw that the entire ship was deep in the black hole. It was like tunnel vision!

"Jimbo! Orianna!" Silver called us over to yardarms. Morph flew out of my hand. He turned himself into a little rope and tied himself to one of sail's rope. I gripped the pole so tightly my fist turned white. Jim ran up behind me and held onto the pole with one hand, the other went around my waist, my back pressed up against his chest. I blushed again. We were walking on the edge of death and I was thinking about Jim in a non-friendship way. I shut my eyes. Everything became quiet. I felt the deep breathe before the plunge. If this was the end, I didn't want to waste it. I reached down and slipped my hand in Jim's, fingers interlacing. He squeezed my hand. I smiled. I would die happy.

There was a little burst sound. The Legacy's sails lite up like fireworks and rocked upward ahead of the wave. We sailed out of the black hole. I didn't open my eyes or let go of Jim's hand until I heard cheering. I snatched my hand back, moved away a few feet and kept my head down to hide my flushed face. I've never felt so anxious. I looked and saw Morph unwrap himself from the rope and slumped to the ground in a puddle on the deck. I wish I could do that at this moment.

"Captain! That- oh, my goodness. That was- that was absolutely- that was the most-" Doppler babbled.

"Oh, tish-tosh," said the captain while looking through a sextant. "Actually, Doctor your astronomical advice was most helpful,"

"Well, uh, uh-thank you. Thank you very much," Doppler said, surprised. "Well, I have a lot of help to offer anatomically- amanamonically- as-astronomically," he slapped his forehead in embarrassment.

Captain Amelia came down the stairs and stood in front of everyone.

"Well, I must congratulate you, Mr. Silver," said the captain. "It seems your cabin boy did a bang-up job with those lifelines,"

I smiled at Silver and Jim. The chuckled and nudged each other, playfully. I knew what was happening and it was wonderful. Silver was a great friend to me but, to Jim, he felt like a father. The captain smiled.

"All hands accounted for, Mr. Arrow? Mr. Arrow?" the captain called out.

We all looked around and didn't see any sign of him. The crew then parted to make way for spider psycho. I gasped at what was in his claws.

"I'm afraid Mr. Arrow has been lost," Spiderman handed the captain Arrow's hat. Amelia looked devastated. "His lifeline was not secured,"

All eyes turned to Jim. He looked completely shocked. Silver and I looked at each other. We couldn't believe it. The captain sadly grimaced at him.

"No, I checked them all," Jim pushed two crew members aside and ran to where the lifelines were. Arrow's rope was gone. " I-I did. I checked them all. They were secure. I swear!" Jim said desperately. The captain's glare grew angry.

"Mr. Arrow was a..." she cleared her throat to stop herself from crying. "...Fine spacer. Finer than most of us could hope to be but he knew the risks, as do we all. Resume your posts. We carry on,"

As the captain walked away, whispers broke out. I turned and saw Jim run from all of us. I couldn't bring myself to go after him.

* * *

Jim sitting up on the shrouds by himself. I took a deep breathe and went up to the base of the shroud. I leaned on the ropes.

"Jim? I-um, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly.

"I saw you check the lifelines, Jim. It wasn't your fault," I said.

He didn't respond to me. I sighed.

"Please, talk to me," I whispered.

"I'm fine," he said.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No,"

"Jim-"

"Orianna, just leave me alone. I'm fine,"

"Okay...," I whispered.

I ran off to the forecastle and to my hammock. I pulled my sketchpad out of my bag. I walked out and onto the deck. I looked for a spot as far away from Jim as possible. I went to the aft of the ship. No one was there and that's what I wanted. I sat indian-style and opened up to a new page. I drew whatever came to mind. I didn't care if it was from memory. I started the outline of a Lycoris radiata. My favorite flower in the universe. The slight vibration of the pencil being dragged across the paper soothed me. I was about to begin on the finishing shading but a painful lump grew in my throat and my vision blurred. I bit my lip. Tears spilled from my eyes and landed on my drawing, running the lines. My hands started to tremble and I dropped my pad and pencil. I cupped my face with my hands and cried. I never felt so awful. I didn't know what to do. This was horrible. My friend was hurting and I didn't know what to say to him. He was acting tough and strong. Everything I said to him was wrong. I wanted us to be true friends but he couldn't open up to me. It didn't matter. Nothing I said could ever comfort him. I sobbed harder.

I didn't know how long I was crying. After a while the tears just stopped coming. I dried my eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of my shirt. I was hoping my eyes weren't red and swollen. I didn't want anyone discovering that I was crying. I took a deep breath and picked up my pencil and sketchpad. I fixed up the lines my tears had spoiled and started on the shading. It was wonderfully mind-numbing. When I finished, I held it at arm's length and observed my work. It was my best one yet.

"What kinda flower is that?" I heard Jim's voice behind me.

"It's a Lycoris radiata, red spider lily," I said without turning around. I heard Jim walk around to my side and sit beside me. I sighed.

"I'm sorry," I said, turning to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"I wasn't any help at all with what happened. I just said stuff without knowing how you feel and I'm sorry," I confessed.

"Don't say that," Jim said. "I was just mad at myself,"

"Why?" I asked.

"Cuz I keep screwing up," Jim looked out into the void. "But I learned that I need to keep going,"

"A future is always something that keeps you going,"

"Yeah, but the world keeps trying to fuck you up,"

"That's not true. The world gives you both the good and the bad,"

"Yeah right,"

"It does," I said. I hid my blush behind my curls. "The world let me meet you,"

"Orianna?"

I pinched the side of leg to get myself to move. I looked to my left. Jim was giving me a devastatingly handsome smile and offering me his hand. I hesitantly placed my hand in his. He grasped it tightly and pulled me into his lap.

"W-What are you doing?" I stuttered. Oh god! I wasn't ready for this! He hushed me quietly.

I sat between his legs, with my back to his chest. Our arms were wrapped around each other. His chin was resting on my shoulder. His face was close to mine.

The warmth

The stars

Jim's breathing and heartbeat

I never felt such serenity.

Jim was strong, brave, protective, and pure hearted. He was smart and sensitive. He was fun to be with and he always there for me. I always wanted to be with him.

Alright

I admit it

I was in love with him

* * *

**Okay I'm sorry that I did not post anything yesterday. I've been pulling all nighters for the past few days and it finally caught up with me. I slept the whole day yesterday and it was great. I finally got some real romance coming up. I was thinking about putting a sexy, not sex, make out scene. I haven't decided yet. I think there should also be more swearing. Makes it more pirate-like. Also I think I messed up with the parts of the ships. It confuses me and I am sorry =( I hope no one yells at me. I'll try to keep the updates while getting a decent amount of sleep.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure planet or Jim**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


	6. The Betrayal

**Wow! 70 hits in one day. Thanks guys!I think I may have gone a bit overboard with the make out scene. I don't think the rating should be changed but I think the uptight ppl will complain. I don't think its too bad tho...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Maybe I should have accepted the captain's offer and got my own room, but I didn't want to be inconvenient. Sleeping in a room full of unfamiliar alien males didn't frighten me at all. I kept my clothes in my bag and I changed in the bathroom. They never bothered me and I was usually very tolerant of them but this was ridiculous. How can someone snore so loudly and why was it so bad tonight? It wasn't the only thing that was keeping me up. My stomach was in complete knots from my night with Jim. Nothing happened but, everything happened and I had no idea what to make of it. I was pretty sure that my face had a permanent red stain on it. From the snoring and Jim I barely got any sleep. It didn't help that a certain little blob woke me up. He sat on my forehead with his squishy body, his lumps covering my eyes. I groaned.

"Morph?" I croaked. "What time is it?" My eyes slipped shut and I mentally begged for 5 more minutes of blissful sleep. Something was tugged and then I hit the floor. I sat up and scanned the room for that little jerk.

"Moroh!" I snarled. He tipped over my hammock! I didn't even know he had the strength! I went behind some crates and changed out of my shorts and t-shirt and into a denim mini shirt, white tank top, and my signature sweat shirt and ears. All of this happened at a speed of an inch per hour. I yawned every three seconds. Why was the morning so early? I need caffeine. I slipped on my right boot. Reached for the left one but it hopped away. I was in no mood.

"Morph, please," I begged, as I slowly chased after it. "It's too early,"

My boot ran behind a crate. I didn't have any strength to stand. I slumped over as I looked. I soon discovered that I could sleep on my hands and knees. I was really seeing Zs when I felt something hard hit my butt! I spun around and my floating boot stick it's tongue out at me. My boot turned to Morph. He pulled my real boot out of it's hiding place and flew off with it. He was like the annoying brother I always wanted.

"Morph!" I called after him. "Come back here!" I chased him out the forecastle. I launched my self off the stairs and snatched back my boot.

"Get your gooey butt back here!" I laughed while I chased after him but he disappeared between the gratings. I slipped on my boot and ran down the stairs to the galley. No one in sight. Little guy was hiding. I skulked around like a tiger huntress.

"Morphy?" I sang out. "Where are ya?"

I suddenly found myself pressed up against the wall being pinned by a body. I looked up Oh, god...Jim. His face was dangerously close to mine. His arms were on both sides of me so I couldn't move. He was so close to me, my breasts were crushed up against his chest. What was he doing? His body was completely pressed to mine. I felt every detail of his body and he felt mine. I wasn't prepared for this.

"H-Hi...um...you hungry? C-Cuz I can make you-" He leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I froze.

D-Did he just kiss me?

He looked at my face and pulled back. No! He couldn't leave me like this. I grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to me. I sealed his mouth with a kiss of my own. He was surprised at first for a second but started kissing me back with more force. His lips were chapped, but heavenly soft. He held my upper arms and brought me closer. My insides were melting and I felt a burning heat build up in my lower regions. He kissed me hard, trying to get in my mouth. I had to break away to breathe. He used this opportunity to give some attention to my neck. His nipped and sucked at my flushed skin. My calm breathing turned into quick pants. His eyes were cloudy with lust. I didn't know it was possible, but I felt even hotter. He kissed me hard on the mouth again. His hips moved forward and I felt a bulge press into me. I gasped and Jim slipped his tongue in my mouth. I felt a little awkward and inexperienced. After a few seconds I got the hang of it. Our tongues wrestled for dominance until he won. His hands were under my shirt, feeling my cures. I buried my hands in his soft hair and caressed his chest. I wasn't thinking anymore and I didn't care. We kept exploring each others bodies, just needing more and more contact. I wanted to be even closer to Jim but my body was already as close as physically possible.

I ripped his jacket off and threw it somewhere, forgotten. Jim pushed me down on the table. He saddled my hips. My skirt rod up, exposing my underwear. He assaulted my mouth again. His hands up traveled up the front of my shirt. My skin was on fire with the light tough of his finger nails. My stomach felt tight. I blushed harder when he cupped my breasts. He bit down on my neck and I bucked my hips into his. He hissed in pleasure. I suddenly felt moisture all over my face. I opened my eyes. Jim was all wet too.

What just happened?

We looked to the left and safe a floating blowfish. The blowfish turned into a giggling blob who was all red. I guess that's how he blushed.

"Moroh!" we both yelled.

He giggled playfully.

"You little squid!" Jim chased the little blob around. I sat there on the table trying to figure out what just happened. I touched my lips. They were raw and swollen from Jim's kisses. I didn't think a first kiss would Jim would be so...hot.

"Ha! Busted!" I heard Jim shout. He dove into the purp barrel after Morph. I hopped off the table and adjusted my shirt and skirt. I peeked in.

"W-What are you two doing?" I asked. My legs were still a bit shaky from what happened but Jim seemed fine. He was just casually tickling Morph. Jim suddenly grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me into the barrel with him. I fumed.

"Why'd you do that?" I playfully chucked a purp and Jim's head. He shushed me.

"Look. What we're saying is we're sick of all this waiting,"

"There's only four of them left,"

"We are wanting to move!"

"We don't move till we got the treasure in hand," _Silver?_

We didn't budge an inch. Jim was keeping Morph quiet in his hands and was looking out through a crack in the wood.

"I say we kill 'em all now," I knew that voice. Spider psycho!

I heard struggling, gasping for air, and the gnashing of a mechanical arm.

"I say what's to say! Disobey my orders again like that stunt you pulled with Mr. Arrow and so help me, you'll be joining him!" My eyes widened with realization as did Jim's. So that freak killed Arrow! That monster was evil. I knew it wasn't Jim's fault. Something knocked into the barrel and we almost tipped over and out. Morph got out if Jim's hand for a second, but he quickly grabbed him.

"Strong talk, but I know other wise," said Scroop.

His red claw reached into the barrel we were in. My eyes widen. His claw kept moving around trying to grab something. Jim was holding Morph so I quickly picked up a purp and put it in Scroop's claw.

"You got something to say, Scroop?" Silver asked.

"It's those brats," Scroop hissed. "Methinks you have a soft spot for 'em,"

For a few seconds. Things were quiet except for the whispering crew.

"Now, mark me, the lot of ya! I care about one ting, and one ting only. Flint's trove!" I heard Silver's voice. "You think I'd risk it all for the sake of those nose-wiping little whelps?"

_No..._

"What was it now?" I heard Scroop mock. "'You got the makings of greatness in ya'"

"Shut your yap!" Silver snapped. "I cozied up to the kid to keep him off our scent, but I ain't gone soft,"

"Land ho!" I heard Onus's voice yell on deck. Everyone ran outside.

That bastard! He was just using us! How could he do this? He was like a father to both of us. I looked to Jim. His hands dropped into his lap, releasing Morph who flew outside. He shut his eyes and his breathe quickened. He was holding back his tears. I leaned forward and touched my forehead to Jim's. I reached up and stroked his cheek, the only comfort I could give. We climbed out of the barrel. Jim leaned on one of the tables for support. He rubbed his eyes and forehead with his left hand. I touched his arm. It hurt. We were both hurt and angry but we couldn't do this now. Jim quickly pulled himself together and we ran for the stairs. We were almost out when we ran into Silver.

"Jimbo. Orianna," We backed up, glaring daggers at him. "Playing games, are we?"

Jim pulled me behind him.

"Yeah. Yeah, we're playing games," Jim said. We backed up into a table.

"Oh, I see. Well, I was never much good at games. I always hated to lose," I heard a click sound. He had a gun! I gripped Jim's shirt. I felt my eyes sting. Would he really kill us? Jim's hand reached back and felt around the table. He picked up a scissor.

"Yeah, me too!" Jim ducked to the side and stabbed Silver's mechanical leg. He grabbed my hand and we took off running. I didn't look back but I heard the hissing sound of a bad gas leak. We ran across the deck and into the captain's stateroom. Morph came in just as Jim closed and locked the door.

"Jim? Orianna?" the doc asked. "What's wrong?"

We heard the whistle outside.

"The whole crew are pirates!" I panted.

"Silver's the leader and they're after the treasure," Jim said.

"How do you know-" the captain started but we heard the sound like a riot someone breaking into the ammunition. The captain ran over her cabinet. She opened it up and pulled out a laser pistol. "Pirates on my ship? I'll see them all hang," She tossed a powering up pistol to Doppler. "Doctor, familiar with these?"

"Oh, I've seen- well, I've read-" the Doc accidentally fired a shot and destroyed a globe. "Uh, no. No. No, I'm not." I giggled. Even during this time, the doc made me laugh.

The captain pulled out the map. Morph seemed to be enamored by it. I turned and saw the lock on the door glow red with heat. They were about to break in!

"Mr. Hawkins! Defend this with your life," The captain tossed it to Jim but Morph caught it in his mouth.

"Morph, give me that!" Jim shouted and pulled it out of his mouth.

The captain burned a hole in the floor with a rifle. With seconds to spare, we escaped. I heard shouts after us. As we ran through the bowels of the ship, I heard heavy footsteps a few meters behind. We made it to the area of the ship that held the longboats. The doc tripped over and fell just at the door. For once, I wasn't the clumsy one. The captain pulled the doc out of the way and closed the door just before the pirates came through.

"To the longboats, quickly!" the captain ordered as she used her rifle to melt the lock on the door. We all jumped in one of the boats while the captain flipped the switch to open the hatch. I looked up and saw sparks coming off out of the door. Those bastards just won't quit. I wish the captain gave me a gun. The captain came running down the plank. She did a high back-flip into the our ship. She cocked her gun.

"Whoa," I whispered. She was so cool.

Morph grabbed the map out of Jim's pocket.

"Morph!" I shouted.

"Morph! No!" Jim shouted and try to catch him. Morph flew out of boat. Jim jumped off after him. The door burst open with lasers and 3 pirates coming out of it.

"Chew on this. You pus-filled boils!" the captain yelled as she fired her weapon at them. The doc shut one eye and shot a heavy piece of metal on the ceiling. It fell and the weight caused the wood broads to break. I watched as the pirates screamed and plummet down to treasure planet.

"Did you actually aim for that?" the captained asked Doppler.

"You know, actually, I did," the doc replied surprised at himself.

We all ducked when the more lasers came firing at us. I looked and saw Silver came. He smiled as he turned back a switch. The shutter bellow was closing! The captain saw that Jim wasn't on board with us.

"Oh! Blast! Doctor, when I say 'now', shoot out the forward cable. I'll take this one," the captain told Doppler.

"Jim!" I tried to warn him about Silver but I was too late. Morph had the map in his mouth. Jim and Silver were on opposite sides of him, calling him to them. Poor Morph looked torn. He suddenly flew into a coiled rope. Silver struggled to get to the map, but the wound on his leg slowed him down. Jim grabbed the map and ran. I saw Silver pull out a pistol and aim at Jim.

'No..., you can't, Silver, please...,' I thought as I watched him. Why did he do this. Silver lowered his weapon with a sigh. H-He did care but-

"Now!" shouted the captain as Jim jumped off the plank and landed on side of the boat. The doc and the captain shot the cables and we fell. The doc and I pulled Jim on the boat. The captain pulled a wire and the sail opened.

"Parameters met. Hydraulics engaged," She pushed. A few buttons and drove the ship forward.

"Captain! Laser ball at 12 o'clock!" shouted the doctor.

I screamed when I saw the glowing purple ball come towards us. The captain tried to evade it but it hit the back of the ship, destroying the sail and part of the engine. I heard the captain gasp in pain, but she still tried to direct the boat. I held on to the side of the boat. We were going down too fast! We went lower and lower until we were in a forest of giant mushroom-like trees. We even flew through one. The boat hit the ground wrong and filled over while it was still going forward. I kept my head down until the boat completely stopped.

And my morning started off so amazing too...

* * *

**Hmmm, kinda short... oh well. Okay I'm going to be honest. I like cute, damsel in distress girls but Orianna is not that kind of girl. She's tough and she'll be helping Jim kick some ass! I think there s enough of those stories. Sorry about the late update again but I got stuff to do! Let me know if you think I should change the rating!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure planet of Jim Hawkins. I wish I did tho...**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	7. BEN

Chapter 7

Oww, my aching head...

Jim lifted up the overturned boat. I looked about and everyone seemed fine. I was surprised that we didn't die.

"Oh, my goodness," said Doppler. "That was more fun than I ever want to have again,"

The captain chuckled lightly as she stood up.

"That's not one of my gossamer landings. Unh!" She grabbed her side and fell to her knees.

"Captain!" said Doppler. We were all by her side in a second.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She stood up on her own and brushed it off.

"Oh, don't fuss," she swayed for bit. "Slight bruising. That's all. Cup of tea, and I'll be right as rain," She turned to Jim. "Mr. Hawkins. The map if you please,"

Jim pulled it out of his pocket. He sighed with relief when he saw it safe in his hand. It started to hover and turned into a little pink blob?

"Morph?" Jim yelled. "Morph, where's the map?"

Morph turned into a little coiled rope and showed the map inside.

"Are you serious? It's back on the ship?" Jim was flabbergasted.

"Ugh!" I threw my hands in the air in defeat.

Morph just giggled.

"Stifle that blob and get low. We've got company," said the captain. I looked up and saw a longboat fly overhead.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"We need a more defensible position," the captain handed Jim a laser pistol. And what did I get? Nothing! This is bull! "Mr. Hawkins, scout ahead,"

"Aye, Captain," said Jim as he took the gun.

"I'm coming too!" I said.

"No, you're staying with the Doc and Captain," Jim moved in front of me when I started walking.

"Uh, no," I put my hand on his chest and moved around him. "You guys would die if I'm not there to protect you," Morph perched himself on my shoulder. "See? Morph wants me to come too," We both gave him puppy pout.

"Fine," Jim sighed and walked ahead of us. Morph and I gave each other a victory thumbs up. I ran up beside Jim. I heard the captain gasp in pain again.

"Steady, steady," I heard the doc say. She must have fallen over again. Slight bruising my foot. "Now let's have a look at that,"

* * *

We explored for about half an hour. We still didn't find a place to hid. Well, Jim was looking, I wasn't. I was too engrossed by the environment. I've never seen vegetation like this before. All the fauna looked like the fungus type. Vines were everywhere and everything was connected. I wish I had my sketchbook with me.

Stupid pirates...

If only the doc had hired a different crew. None of this would be happening! We wouldn't be running for our lives and the captain wouldn't be hurt. If all of this went normal, I would be out here with Jim, drawing and properly exploring! If it weren't for our current situation, we would be having fun. I looked ahead of me. Jim was a bit ahead of me since I kept daydreaming. Even Morph deserted me. I was left alone with my thoughts.

This was the craziest, most hurtful and amazing day ever. I couldn't believe what just happened! Silver betrayed us. He planned it the whole thing. I knew that he was the monster that burned down Mrs. Hawkins' Inn. Which also meant he was the one who attacked Billy Bones. He was an asshole! He betrayed us...but why did my throat hurt so bad? Why is my eyesight so blurry.

My mind drifted off to what happened this morning, that large leap in the relationship steps. One night we were classic buddies. The next night, we were cuddle buddies and then the very next morning we kissed. I blushed. That was a complete understatement. One does not touch like that during a kiss. The thought of it made my body grow hot. It reminded me of what I read in a harlequin romance novel. (I only read it out of curiosity!) I think what we did is called 'foreplay' and it happened it right before sex. I felt all the blood drain from my face. Is that what would have happened if Morph hadn't interrupted us? Would I have lost my virginity on a table in a old galley on a ship in the middle of nowhere! I loved Jim but was I ready for that? I mean- I just realized that I loved him yesterday. I haven't even told him yet.

"Orianna?"

"Huh?" I said. I looked up from climbing over a large root.

"You okay?" Jim asked me.

"Y-Yeah," He started walking again but I stopped him. "U-Um Jim? I-I wanted to t-tell you...," Crap! Why didn't I think of what to say in my head first? I sound like a babbling idiot!

"What?" Damn. Now that he was looking at me, I couldn't say anything.

"I-I," he shushed me and I saw him pull out his pistol. Was he going to shoot me because I wasn't being very straightforward! He grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. "What's going on?" I whispered. He hushed me again. He powered up the pistol and cautiously looked into a little bush of cup-like green plants. Suddenly, this weird gold colored robot popped up out of nowhere and screamed. Jim screamed fell back with the robot on top of him. I screamed and jumped back.

"Oh, this is fantastic! Carbon-based life forms have come to rescue me at last!" the robot exclaimed happily. Jim stood up but the robot kept clinging to him. "I just want to hug you, and squeeze you, and hold you close to me,"

"Alright. Okay. Will you just let go of me?" Jim snapped.

"Oh, sorry, sorry, sorry," the robot picked at Jim's shirt. Wow. He was really friendly.

"Umm?" I stepped up. I didn't really know how to approach this.

"It's just...I've been marooned for so long," the robot leaned on Jim's shoulder. "I mean, solitude's fine. Don't get me wrong. For heaven's sakes, after a hundred years...ya go a little nuts! Hahaha!"

Jim and I gave each other a confused look.

"I'm sorry. Am I... I am, um... My name is, uh...," the robot gripped his head.

Morph, who was hiding behind Jim, turned himself into a little robot with a little cuckoo clock bird coming out of it's head. I giggled and Jim put his hand on Morphs head to turn it off.

"B.E.N! Of course, I'm B.E.N. Bio-electronic Navigator," the robot tapped his chest piece and it almost fell off. "Oops," He was a AI unlike anyone I've ever heard of. "And who are you two?"

"Jim,"

"Orianna,"

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you, Jimmy and Ori," B.E.N grabbed our hands and shook them with a little too much enthusiasm. Ori! That just sounded wrong!

"It's Jim," my friend said a little irritated. He pushed back B.E.N's hand and picked up his gun. B.E.N. Actually leaned his whole body on Jim while he was bent over.

"It's Orianna. Only Orianna," I stressed.

"Anyway-" B.E.N. brushed us off.

"Look, we're kinda in a hurry, okay?" I said.

"We gotta find a place to hide, and there's pirates chasing us," said Jim. He placed his hand on my shoulder and started to lead me away. How can such a bad day let such good things happen?

"Oh, pirates! Don't get me started on pirates! I don't like them," We kept walking away. I kinda liked B.E.N. but he was nuts. "I remember Captain Flint. This guy had such a temper," We stopped dead in our tracks and went right back to B.E.N.

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew Captain Flint?" Jim asked.

"I think he suffered from mood swings, personally. I'm not a therapist, and anyway...but I-you let me know if I'm rambling," B.E.N. sat down casually on a tree stump and he did indeed ramble. Jim and I looked at each other with hope in our eyes.

"But then you gotta know about the treasure?" said Jim.

"Treasure?" B.E.N. repeated.

"Yeah, Flint's trove? You know, loot of a thousand worlds," I explained.

"It's-well, it's-it's all a little-little-little fuzzy," B.E.N's speech and movement became glitchy and lagged. He was even letting off a few sparks. "Wait. I-I r-r-remember. I do. I—treasure! Lots of treasure buried in the centroid-centroid—centroid of the mechanism,"

Jim gave me a confused look. I returned it. I think B.E.N. was going to explode.

"And there was this big door opening and closing and opening and closing and Captain Flint wanted to make sure nobody could ever get to his treasure so l helped him-" B.E.N. sputtered. All kind of images appeared in his eyes but I couldn't recognize anything that could help us. "Aah! Data inaccessible! Reboot!"

"B.E.N? B.E.N?" I wasn't reaching him so Jim slapped him. It seemed to get him back to normal.

"And you are?" he asked Jim.

"Oh, god," I groaned.

"Wait, wait, wait! What about the treasure?" Jim tried to salvage whatever he could.

"I wanna say Larry," said B.E.N, ignoring Jim for a second.

"The-the centroid of the mechanism, or-" Jim tried.

"I'm sorry. My memory isn't what it used to be. I've lost my mind. Ha ha! I've lost my mind,"

'That you have, B.E.N,' I thought with a little giggle. I was suddenly pushed up against a nearby tree. I felt cold robot hands run up and down my sides. What the hell was this guy doing?

"You haven't found it, have you?" B.E.N asked. I couldn't even speak.

Jim forcefully pulled B.E.N. off of me.

"Uh, my missing piece?" B.E.N. pointed to the back of his head. It looked like someone took a bite out of his head. Several colors of wire were sticking out from the inside. "My primary memory circuit?"

"Look, B.E.N., we really need to find a place to hide, OK? So we're just gonna be, you know, moving on," Jim started to walk off ahead. I followed right behind him.

"Oh, uh, so, well, then...I guess, uh...this is good-bye, huh? I'm sorry that I'm so dysfunctional," I heard B.E.N. said sadly.

Morph and I stopped and turned back to B.E.N. Aww, he looked so sad. His arms and legs had shortened and he was low to the ground. He looked so lonely and vulnerable.

"So, uh, go ahead and...I do understand. I do. Bye-bye," Morph and I looked at each. It wouldn't be so bad if he came with us, right?

I looked back at Jim.

"Orianna, no," Jim said, sternly.

I worked with Morph and gave we gave him a double puppy dog pout. Jim rolled his eyes and sighed. Morph and I grinned to each other. Victory, once again!

"Look, if you're gonna come along, you're gonna have to stop talking," Jim negotiated.

B.E.N. popped up with glee. "Huzzah! Ha ha ha! Oh, this is fantastic!" B.E.N. leaped into Jim's arms. "Me and my best buddies are lookin' for a-" He stopped after Jim gave him a light glare. He cleared his throat. "Being quiet," B.E.N. whispered.

"And you have to stop touching me," Jim added as he let B.E.N. down. Aww. The beginning of a beautiful friendship.

"Touching and talking. That's my two big no-nos." said B.E.N. I don't think it's possible for him to stop talking. "What about you, Ori?"

"It's Orianna," I corrected him. I thought for a few seconds. "I like hugs," I admitted. I probably shouldn't have though. B.E.N. took it as an invitation to wrap his skinny metal arms around me in a awkward (on my side mostly) hug. I looked at Jim for help. He glared at me. His eyes told me I brought this on myself, which was right.

"Whatever. Now, I think that we should-" Jim pointed west. B.E.N. interrupted what he was about to say and he let go of his grip on me.

"Say, listen, before we go out on our big search...um, would you mind if we made a quick pit stop at my place?" B.E.N. parted some tall plants to reveal a odd looking house a short distance away. "Kind of urgent," I looked at the way he positioned his legs. I didn't know robots needed to use the bathroom, but more importantly, it was a perfect place to hid.

"B.E.N. I think you just solved our problem," said Jim with a surprised smile.

"It's perfect," I said.

* * *

**This chapter was fun! I love B.E.N. Sorry about the short chapters. I think I just shattered a record though. My computer crashed cuz of a virus (never download!) and I lost a lot of stuff. I somehow managed to redo this chapter though. **

**I have also discover this really fun game called wakfu. It's a global cross media game that's tactical turn-based. It's kinda like world of warcraft ****and final fantasy tactics combined but better. It's really fun and its made me a nerd. PLAY! I command you! I will still continue to put up updates! I wanna thank the awesome people who have reviewed my story. (Especially WritersWayOfLife. She gives me lots of feedback and I love her for it!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Jim Hawkins. The things I'd do to him if I did ;)**


	8. Get Back the Map

Chapter 8

It was dusk when we managed to bring the captain and doc back to B.E.N.'s home. The captain was worse off than we thought. I didn't know the details but her back was messed up and it was affecting her left arm.

"Uh. pardon the mess, people. You'd think in a hundred years I would've dusted a little more often but, you know, when you're batchin' it... you tend to let things go," B.E.N. cleared away a few things. I couldn't help but wonder how he came into possession of them. The doc came in carrying our injured captain. He gently set her down.

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" said B.E.N. when he saw the doc and captain. "I find old-fashioned romance so touching, don't you?"

I looked at the doc and captain. Now that I thought about it, they did show the classic signs of a love-hate relationship. I guess love can bloom anywhere, not that I was one to talk.

"How about drinks for the happy couple?" B.E.N. held up a trey with two cups full of questionable black liquid.

"Uh, no. Thank you," The doc grimaced at the drinks. "We don't drink and, uh, we're not a couple," I noticed that sweet smile the captain gave Doppler. "Ahem. Look at these markings. They're identical to the ones on the map. I suspect these are the hieroglyphic remnants of an ancient culture,"

I looked at the ceiling. It was beautiful. It was unlike anything I've ever seen. Another culture. I wanted so badly to find out more about it.

"Mr. Hawkins, stop anyone who tries to approach," The captain ordered. She gasped in pain again. The doc put his folded coat under the captain's head to make her more comfortable.

"Yes, yes. Now listen to me, stop giving orders for a few milliseconds and lie still," said Doppler.

"Very forceful, Doctor," the captain teased. "Go on. Say something else,"

I stood by Jim and watched the whole display. Our situation didn't seem so bad when I watched the two of them.

"Hey, look! There's some more of your buddies!" said B.E.N. as stood at the entrance, in plain sight.

"Oh no," I whispered. They found us and B.E.N. was giving us away!

"Hey, fellas! We're over here, fellas!" B.E.N. shouted out. Two seconds later, he was dodging lasers.

Jim and I ran over to the entrance. I grabbed B.E.N. and pulled him down, out of sight. Jim fired off his gun at the pirates outside.

"Keep you head down," I ordered B.E.N. The fire died down for a second. Jim ducked his head and reloaded his gun.

"Hello, up there!" a voice shouted. We knew that voice. "Jimbo? Orianna?"

We poked our heads out and saw Silver below waving a white flag. What did this bastard want?

"If it's all right with the captain, I'd like a short word with ya," Silver shouted at us. "No tricks, just a little palaver,"

"Come to bargain for the map, doubtless. Pestilential..., Ugh!" the captain groaned.

"Captain," Doppler warned.

"That means...that he thinks we still have it, said Jim with a mischievous smile.

"What's the plan?" I asked.

"I'm going to go down there and talk to him," Jim told me.

"Okay, let's go," I hopped up on the ledge of the entrance. I felt a hand grip the waistline of my skirt. I was suddenly yanked back and I fell on my butt. I moaned in pain and rubbed my aching bottom. I glared up my friend. Boyfriend. Whatever! I don't know!

"You butthead!" I growled.

"You're not coming this time," Jim said.

"You still don't get it, do you?" I stood up and dusted off my skirt. Jeez, B.E.N.'s floor is gross. "You are stuck with me," I grinned and held out my hand. He stared at it but didn't take it.

_Ouch..._

"Just stay here. I'll be back," what he said sounded final.

"But Jim-" I went after him.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay," Jim assured me.

"A-At least take Morph with you," Aww man. Again with the stutter.

Jim left without another word. Morph flew after him. What was with Jim? I could have went along. I wanted to kick Silver's butt too. He was keeping me out of the action. I went up to the entrance and leaned on my folded arms. I did all I could. I watched. Not much was going on. Morph seemed happy to see Silver. Silver had a slight limp and was using his arm as a crutch. Jim really messed his leg up. From what I could tell, Jim was angry. I couldn't hear what they were saying. I got super suspicious when Silver leaned in and whispered something to Jim. Then there was shouting and arguing. Jim and Morph came stomping back right after. I didn't have the heart to ask what happened.

Night soon fell and the captain seemed to be getting worse. She was in so much pain. I think to the point of passing out or even becoming delirious.

"Gentlemen...we must stay together and...and...ohh," the captain seemed to be going in and out of consciousness. We really needed to get her some proper medical help.

"And what? What? We must stay together and what!" The Doppler leaned in and took off his glasses. The captain gave him a dreamy smile.

"Doctor, you have wonderful eyes," the captain sighed, happily.

"She's lost her mind!" Doppler exclaimed.

"Well, you gotta help her," said Jim.

"Dang it, Jim. I'm an astronomer, not a doctor. I mean, I am a doctor, but I'm not that kind of doctor. I have a doctorate. It's not the same thing. You can't help people with a doctorate. You just sit there, and you're useless!" Doppler ranted, helplessly.

"It's okay, Doc," I said as I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Yeah, Doc! Jimmy and Ori know exactly how to get out of this," I gave B.E.N. a light glare. Again with the name? "It's just that they have this knowledge of things," B.E.N. slipped over to Jim. "Jim, any thoughts at all?"

"Without the map, we're dead. If we try to leave, we're dead. If we stay here-" Jim said, almost exhausted.

"We're dead! We're dead! We're dead!" Morph playfully mimicked but he saw that it wasn't cheering anyone up. Jim sighed and turned away.

_What are we going to do? _

"Well, I think Jimmy and Ori could use a little quiet time. So I'll just slip out the back door," B.E.N. said as he walked to the back of his home.

"Back door?" Jim and I repeated together.

"Oh, yeah," said B.E.N. as he turned over this large circular piece of metal. "I get this delightful breeze through here. Which I think is important because ventilation among friends-" we stopped listening to B.E.N. once we saw what was down the secret passage. I didn't think my eyes could get any wider.

"Wow," I gasped.

"Whoa. What is all this stuff?" Jim asked, he was just as amazed as I was.

"You mean the miles and miles of machinery that run through the entire course of the inside of this planet? Not a clue," B.E.N. said.

"Hey, Doc! Doc! I think we found a way out of here!" Jim called.

"No, no. Jim, wait. The captain ordered us to stay-" the Doc tried to stop us.

"I'll be back," said Jim.

I could tell Jim was about to say something to me. I thought fast and jumped in before he could say anything. I wasn't in the mood.

"Orianna! Wait!" Jim jumped in after me.

"Cannonball!" I heard B.E.N. scream.

* * *

The tunnels lead our group to a trap door a few miles off of B.E.N.'s place. Jim and I didn't speak the entire time. Damn, I didn't mean to make him angry but I wanted to be with him. He couldn't stop me. The ironic part was that the trap door lead us right to where the pirates were camping. Fortunate for us, they were all sleeping.

"So, what's the plan?" B.E.N. said a little too loudly.

"Shh, B.E.N., quiet," Jim held the robot's mouth closed. "Okay, here it is. We sneak back to the Legacy, disable the laser cannons and bring back the map," Jim whispered.

"I like that plan. The only thing is...how do we get there?" B.E.N. asked.

"On that," I said and pointed to the tethered longboat.

* * *

We pulled up near the side of the Legacy. We climbed over the side B.E.N. lost his footing and slipped. I think my clumsiness was slowly rubbing on to everyone else.

"Aah!" B.E.N. yelled as he fell over.

"B.E.N. Shh" said Jim.

"Sorry. Sorry, sorry." B.E.N. apologized.

Our group headed down to the inner tunnels below the deck. (A/N I do not know what they're called)

"Okay, I'll get the map. You wait here," said Jim, but it seemed that BEN did not get the message.

"Roger, Jimmy. I'll neutralize laser cannons, sir!" said B.E.N. as he unknowingly sliced his hand through Morph's body. He than rolled away on his little transformer legs, while singing rather loudly. I sighed. He was a very lovable idiot.

"I'll go with you," I said.

"Fine," he said without looking at me.

"Jim...," I sighed.

"Let's just go," Jim said, sharply.

Great! I just wanted to confess my feelings, but he was pissed off at me. I silently followed him to the area where the longboats were kept. We found the original coil of rope. Jim unravel it a bit and there was the beautiful, REAL map!

"Yes," Jim whispered as he held the orb in his hand.

"We should go-" a piercing sound cut me off. It was a the alarm. How did the al-...B.E.N.

Jim and I ran as fast as we could to back to the deck.

"That stupid robot's gonna get us all...killed." We reached the bottom of the stairs when Jim stopped short. His eyes widened in fear. I looked up to what he was gaping at. I wanted to scream, but it got caught in my throat.

"Cabin boy," his voice growled.

_Spider psycho!_

Jim grabbed my hand and and we took off running again. Jim knocked over as many things as he could to slow Scroop down. He kept his eyes forward, but I gave a quick look behind me. This time I screamed. Of course the freaky insect guy could walk on the ceiling! Morph turned himself into a pie and threw himself in Scroop's face. It slowed him down.

_Thank you, Morph! _

The next thing I knew, the pipe above us started to squeak with Morph's voice. Suddenly, Jim yanked on my hand and pulled me around a corner. I covered my mouth with my hands to silence my loud breathing. Jim charged up his pistol. He stepped out and pointed the gun at Scroop. We were in the clear! Until the lights, for some odd reason, shut off. They were on a second later, but Scroop was gone! I was about to come out of hiding but Jim gestured for me to stay hidden. I then heard Morph scream. I ran out just in time for to see Jim get backhanded by Spiderman. The laser pistol was knocked far away from Jim's reach. I watched with horror as Jim desperately tried to keep Scroop's claw from cutting his throat.

I could runaway and call for help or cry helplessly in the corner...Hell no! I jumped on Scroop's back and locked my arms around his neck. I used all my strength and pulled Spiderman back. It seemed to be working and Jim had a perfect shot to his chest. Out of nowhere, we all started floating upward and we couldn't stop.

"B.E.N.!" I screamed. That idiot cut off the artificial gravity!

It all happened so fast. Jim pulled me to him and kicked Scroop in the abdomen. Scroop went flying upward too fast and he broke through the gratings. A window of death just opened. Jim managed to get me to safety by kicking me over to a solid part of the ceiling. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I watched Jim float helplessly upward. I saw the the laser pistol come towards me. I grabbed it.

"Jim!" I yelled as I threw the gun through the open floor, hoping it would get to him. I maneuvered myself over to the edge of the damaged gratings. I gasped. Jim was hanging on to the pirate flag with Scroop going after him, fast! Jim tried to grab the gun I threw but it flew out of his reach. I threw my body out in the open. I floated up just in time to see Spiderman begin to cut the rope holding flag down.

"Do say 'hello' to Mr. Arrow," Scroop said. God, I hated him!

Jim saw me and he quickly climbed over to the gaff. Scroop became enraged. I snuck up behind the insect and grabbed onto the pole and kicked him as hard as I could. He lost his hold.

"Tell him yourself!" Jim shouted and kicked Scroop into the tangled fabric of the flag. The flag rope that Scroop damaged snapped and he went hurtling into space screaming. I was too busy looking at Scroop's shrinking form that I lost my grip. I screamed. Oh God. I've never been so close to death before.

Jim reached out and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to him and I held him with all my heart. Without warning, the gravity came back on. We fell to the ground in the bird's nest. I refused to let go of him or open my eyes. I kept my face buried in his chest.

"Orianna?" I heard Jim whispered. "You okay?"

I looked up from his chest and smiled.

"Told you, you would die without me," I joked a little while trying to catch my breathe.

"You're getting better at flying," Jim grinned as he touched one of my earrings.

"I-I-" I wanted to tell him how I felt. It seemed like the perfect moment. We were still holding onto each other, tightly. He leaned in close to my face. He looked so handsome and I forgot that we almost died a few minutes ago. He did what I've been waiting for. He kissed me. A real, non-hormonal driven, loving kiss and nothing else existed. All feelings were put into this one kiss. I couldn't put it into the true words but Jim had powerful sincere feelings for me.

_I'm so happy_

We heard the pipe behind us rattle. We pulled away from each just in time for Morph to pop out of opening of the pipe. The poor little guy was cover in soot with a bad cough.

"Morph?" Jim said.

He made a little giggle sound to indicate that he was okay. I took him into my hands and stroked him.

"Oh, Morph, you were so brave," I cooed. He gave out little purrs.

"Laser cannons disconnected, Captain Jimmy, sir!" BEN called up to us. We looked down at him. He was all tangled up in live wires. He looked ridiculously funny. "Gee, that wasn't so tough," I chuckled lightly.

Jim held the map in his hands. We weren't finished yet.

* * *

**Ugh! These chapters are short and i am sorry. I am also sorry for any grammar mistakes. Aww, I forgot to give a shout out to 23jk. She reviews a lot too and that makes me happy! I'm gunna read her story as soon as I'm done with this one. I love B.E.N. I wish I had an actual B.E.N. as a sidekick or something. I have such a bad schedule. I sleep all day and I just write this stuff all night. It's actually pretty good since no one is up to bother me. Except my brother, but he's cool and he's a musician so he would be up anyway. I was thinking about changing the title. My vision is kinda going in a different direction than it started. Also, french rapping...it isn't that bad. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet, Jim Hawkins, or B.E.N.**

**Thank you for reading and please review. **

**Thank you WritersWayOfLife and 23jk and all the other reviewing dudes and dudettes !**


	9. It will help you fly

Chapter 9

We made our way back to B.E.N.'s place through the tunnels. By the time we made it back, it was nightfall and everything was covered in shadows. Jim climbed out of the opening the passage first, than helped me out. The whole place was dark. Didn't B.E.N. have any lights? With all this technology, one would think he would have a few light bulbs.

"Doc! Doc, wake up!" Jim ran up to a shadowy corner of the room. He held the map in his hand. "We got the map,"

A small speak of red light shined and a familiar cybernetic hand emerged from the shadows and took the map right out of Jim's hand. We were all too stunned to stop him.

"Fine work, Jimbo. Fine work indeed," Silver said calmly.

They all came out of the shadows like cockroaches and surrounded us. Crap! An ambush!

"Thanks for showing us the way in, boy," I looked in the corner and saw the doc and captain were bound and gagged.

We had nowhere to run. I felt someone behind me. He grabbed my arms and pulled them back until I couldn't move. I watched, helplessly, as Jim struggled against two of them. I recognized them as the pilot and engineer of the Legacy. Morph bite the fat one's tail. The pirate's tail than squished poor Morph who than proceeded to hide in Jim's pocket. A weird looking female pirate grabbed B.E.N. and held a dagger to his throat.

"What's this sorry stack of metal?" she pressed the dagger closer.

"Not the face!" B.E.N. begged.

Silver smiled in Jim's face.

"You're just like me, Jimbo. Ya hates to lose," Silver mocked. Jim just glared.

Silver's smug attitude seemed to vanish when he attempted to activate the map. He even tried some of his arm's attachments. It didn't work and he was getting frustrated. He turned back to Jim. The guys holding Jim released him and Silver shoved the map in his hands.

"Open it," Silver ordered.

I stomped my boot down on a foot. The guy who was holding me screeched and let go of my arms.

"Don't do it, Jim!" I yelled out. I made a run for him but someone roughly grabbed my hair and yanked my backwards.

"Ya little bitch!" A fist scammed into my abdomen. It felt like I was punched with a wrecking ball. I collapsed on the floor, clutching my stomach. My insides were on fire. I couldn't to breathe!

"Son of a bitch," I heard Jim hissed.

I looked up through my curls and saw Silver's arm switch to a gun. He aimed right at me! I felt tears build up in my eyes.

"I'd get busy," Silver warned.

I saw Jim's eyes shift with rapid thinking. He didn't know what to do. He looked back at Silver. He took the safety off. Jim narrowed her eyes and without looking, he activated the map.

_Damnit..._

"Oh, the powers that be. Would you look," Silver said in awe. Green and gold light flooded the room and formed a pulsing path of light that lead outside. "Tie em up and leave em with the others till we-what?" The light retreated back into the golden orb.

"You want the map? Your taking us too," Jim said.

Silver was silent for a second but chuckled ever so lightly. He almost seemed proud.

"We'll take 'em all," said Silver.

Jim rushed over to my side.

"Orianna, you okay?" he asked me.

I managed to shake my head.

"I-I can't move," I whispered.

He gingerly touched my stomach. I flinched. My breathing was uneven and raspy. I saw a red laser scan my body.

"One of ya ribs is fractured, lass," said Silver.

"W-What?" I asked. I tried to stand up but it hurt so bad. I yelped and I fell again. Jim caught me.

"Movin' won't be so easy," said Silver. "And neither will be breathin,'"

_Fuck..._

"We'll get ya help after we're done wit all dis,"

"You threaten her, then offer to help her?" Jim practically growled.

He messed up my rib? What was I going to do?

* * *

We were all crammed on a long boat following the path of light from the map. The doc and captain were in the back, being held at gunpoint. Jim, Silver, and I were at bow of the ship. Jim held my waist and I leaned on his shoulder for support. My insides were hell, but at least I had the landscape to distract me. The planet really was just one big swamp with lots of different species of fungi. One particular thing caught my eye. It was a large root that kind of looked like a centipede. I really wanted to see what the main tree looked like. It probably took hundreds of years to grow to that size. Oh damn, I really wish I had my sketch pad.

"You okay?" Jim whispered to me.

"Hmm," I nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder. To be honest, I wasn't okay. My insides felt like they've been ripped apart, I was hungry, (A/N, anyone else notice that they didn't eat or sleep for like two days?) I was tired, and I was on a exotic new world and I couldn't enjoy it.

We traveled for few hours, well into the next day. I think I even fell asleep standing up. When I woke up it was getting dark again and we were in a whole new area. We still had a few hours of daylight but the shrubs grew so tall it felt like night. Silver stopped the boat. Everyone hopped off the boat when we couldn't take it any further. The doc and captain stayed on the ship. The fat guy stayed on to watch them. My boot slipped and I nearly fell off. Jim managed to catch me but in order to do that he had to grip my side. I yelped pitifully. I couldn't help it. It really hurt. I looked up and say the green path's pulse had gotten faster. I pushed my self off Jim and placed my weight on my legs and stood up on my own. I still kept my hand on Jim's chest. When he saw that I was stable he let go of my waist but he held onto my hand. We followed the group. Morph poked his head out of Jim's pocket. Poor little guy was so afraid.

"It's okay, Morph," Jim whispered.

"Hey, Jimmy? Ori?" Again with my name? B.E.N. came up behind us. "I-I don't know about you, but I'm starting to see my life pass in front of my eyes. At least, I think it's y life. Was I ever dancing with an android named Lupe?" the robot spazzed.

"B.E.N., shh," I hushed him.

"This isn't over yet," Jim whispered and kept his eyes ahead of him, on Silver.

The light path pulsed even faster and disappeared behind a group of tall plants. Silver beamed and pulled at his sword.

"We're gettin' close, lads. I smell treasure a-waiting'," Silver said. He grabbed Jim's shirt and pulled him along, which ended up pulling me too. His followers cheered behind him. He chopped down the trees to reveal...nothing. The green path lead to the edge of a cliff and than disappeared.

"Where it is?" Silver asked.

"I see nothing! One great, big stinking hunk of nothing!" Onus said in frustration.

"What's going on, Jimbo?" Silver asked. The beautiful light disappeared back into the map.

"I don't know. I can't get it open," said Jim as he fiddled with the map.

"We should have never followed this boy," the female pirate jumped on Jim's back. The little bitch pushed him over. I could step on her and kill her with my boot.

"I'd suggest you get that qizmo going again. And fast!" said Silver.

"Let's rip his gizzard right out right now!" one of the pirates threatened.

"Throw him off the cliff!" another said.

"Back off, you freaks!" I hollered. These guys had sharp digging utensils, but I didn't care. I really wanted to punch the guy who punched me. B.E.N. hid behind me.

I turned and saw Jim still on the ground. He cleared away some moss with his hands and jammed the map in the ground. What was he doing? Green spread through the ground like flesh and blood. Energy seemed to gather to the one spot in front of us. A large green line shot up high in the air and split to form a triangle From the map, a large round projection. Through the weird door, I could see the void of space.

"The Lagoon Nebula?" Jim said, stunned.

"But that's halfway 'cross the galaxy," said Silver, confused.

Jim kept touching spots on the round projection. It was map! Awesome!

"A big door...opening and closing," said Jim quietly. I than remembered that nonsense B.E.N. kept saying. I touched Jim's shoulder.

_This is it..._

"Let's see...Kinapis...Montressor spaceport," Jim touched another spot on the map. There was home, right through the big door.

"No way," I whispered in awe. "So that's how Flint did it,"

"He used this portal to roam the universe stealing treasure," said Jim.

"But where'd he stash it all?" Silver roughly shoved Jim out of the way. He searched madly through all these different locations. I jumped when I saw a colossal beast almost come through the portal. "Where's that damn treasure?"

"Treasure! Treasure!" B.E.N. started to have one of his moments. "It's buried in the-"

"Buried in the centroid of the mechanism," Jim finished.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"What if the whole planet is the mechanism and the treasure is buried in the center of this planet?" Jim told me.

I raised an eyebrow as all the idiots started trying to dig through solid metal.

"And how in blue blazes are we supposed to get there!" Silver demanded. Jim gently pushed Silver aside.

"Just open the right door," Jim touched his finger to Treasure Planet on the map. The portal opened to a dark looking place. I looked through the door. There wasn't much to see, just large metal tubes coming from the ceiling. Jim stepped up to the portal. He put his arm through first. It seemed stable. We both walked in. Silver grabbed our shoulders and came in right after us. His crew followed.

"The loot of a thousand worlds," Silver said. A thousand worlds indeed.

"We are going to need a bigger boat!" His crew frolicked happily in the treasure.

I couldn't believe it. We were all astonished. The core was about the size of a small moon and the treasure was EVERYWHERE! I swear, six square feet could buy Montressor. I looked over to Jim. He seemed to be scanning the place with his eyes.

"This is all seeming very familiar...can't remember why...," I heard B.E.N. whisper to himself.

"B.E.N., you okay?" I asked. He didn't respond. He just kept talking to himself. Jim nudged me.

"Orianna, come on," he whispered to me. "We're getting out of here. And we're not leaving empty-handed,"

I looked to see what Jim was talking about. I saw the legendary ship with red sails, Flint's ship, and it was loaded with gold. It was our ticket out of here. We were able to sneak away. Silver seemed distracted.

"B-But, Jimmy! Ori!" B.E.N. chased after us.

We made our way over to Flint's ship. We had to climb up a mountain of drabloons that it was perched on. Jim jumped up and climbed over the side. Jim looked down and held out his hand. I gulped and massaged my side. I didn't think I could pull this off with my injury.

"Come on. I gotcha," Jim assured.

I raised up my shaky hand. He gripped it tightly and hoisted me up. I was right. When I climbed over the side, I felt a spike of pain. I yelped and clutched my side. I almost fell over but Jim caught me.

"You okay?" he asked. I shook my head, holding back tears. "You'll be alright. I'm gunna get you out of here. I promise,"

He turned back to help B.E.N. up. I stood up but nearly fell over again at what I saw. We were five feet from a skeleton! The shape of the skull was familiar. I couldn't believe it! I wasn't the only one who noticed. While Jim was helping B.E.N. onto the ship, the robot shouted in shock and fell to the floor. Jim's eyes widen at the sight that shocked all of us.

"Captain Flint?" Jim said.

"In the flesh!" B.E.N. exclaimed. "Well, s-sort of, except for skin, organs or anything that-that resembles flesh...that's not there," Even in this situation, B.E.N. was silly. "And yet it's so odd, you know? I remember there was something horrible Flint didn't want anyone else to know but-I just can't remember what it was...," B.E.N. went on.

Jim went closer and closer to the corpse. I cringed. How could he stomach that? I saw Jim actually touch the skeleton! No way was he ever touching me again! He broke off the bone fingers on Flint's skeleton hand. Why was he touching it? Ugh, I felt ill. Jim held up a weird golden devise. He turned to B.E.N. with a smile.

"Oh, a mind is a terrible thing to lose!" B.E.N. sobbed.

"B.E.N., I think I just found your mind," Jim held up the devise to the back of B.E.N.'s head. "Hold still," It was his missing memory circuit! It was with Flint the whole time! It was still gross though.

"Ahh! Jimmy, your hands are very, very cold back there," said B.E.N. The wires in the robot's head attached to the devise like magnets and pulled it into place. "Whoa! Hello?" B.E.N. spazzed for a second. Than his green eyes turned to blue. "You know, uh, Jimmy, I was just thinking...I was just think-It's all flooding back! All my memories! Right up until Flint pulled my memory circuits so I could never tell anyone about his booby trap!...Speaking of which,"

A small explosion was heard overhead. We all looked up. The gigantic metal tubes that were shooting odd purple energy in the core started to explode!

"Flint wanted to make sure that nobody could ever steal his treasure so he rigged this whole planet to blow higher than a Kalepsian kite!" B.E.N. yelled.

I looked on in horror as one of the metal tubes fell and crashed into the core. The disturbance of all those gold coins sounded like rain. The core shifted and the purple energy from the metal tubes started to cut through everything. I heard the pirates scream and flee. The treasure started to fall through the trenches, gone forever.

"Run, Jimmy! Run Ori! Run for your life!" B.E.N. pulled at our shirts.

"You two go back and help the captain and Doc! If I'm not there in five minutes, leave without me," Jim said and ducked under the control panel. He was going to jump start the ship.

"What?" I said.

B.E.N. grabbed Jim's leg and started pulling. "I am not leaving my buddy Jimmy," Jim gave B.E.N. a serious look that almost made me run away. "Unless he looks at me like that. Bye, Jim!" and with that B.E.N. made a run for the portal. I stayed rooted to my spot.

"Go, Orianna," Jim almost yelled at me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm not leaving and please don't argue with me, just tell me what you need me to do," I said, sincerely. Morph hid himself inside my sweatshirt hood. Morph wants me to stay,"

Jim sighed at my stubbornness, but he let me stay and we got to work on resurrecting Flint's ship. I didn't know Jim was so mechanically inclined. His mom did mention that he built a solar surfer when he was young and here he was now calibrating an ancient ship and doing it fast. Jim really was amazing.

When I had a second, I managed to stuff a few handfuls of gold coins in my pockets. I felt like a fool for not grabbing a bag on the ship when I had the chance, but this would do fine. It was never really about the treasure anyway.

The engined roared with life and started to take off. Jim had control of the rudder.

"Yes! Orianna, we are so out of here!" Jim steered the rudder right for the portal. I looked down at the core. We needed to get out of here fast. The whole thing was breaking apart!

"Ah, Jimbo. Orianna. Aren't you the seventh wonder of the universe?"

We turned around and saw Silver had climbed aboard the ship. Jim took up a nearby sword and held it to Silver. I quickly grabbed the rudder.

"Get back!" Jim threatened.

Silver's expression became cold.

"I liked ya both, truly, but I've come too far to let you stand between me and me treasure," Silver slowly came towards us. Jim still held up the sword but he kept backing up until his back was pressed to mine. Silver kept coming closer.

I should have been paying attention to the rudder. A beam of energy came down and struck the ship we were on. We all went flying off the ship. My body was bounced several times on the sides of the large core pieces. The pain was worse and worse and I couldn't breathe. The last thing I saw was the molten gold below rushing up to meet me.

* * *

"Orianna!"

"Orianna!"

"Orianna!"

My eyes fluttered open. I felt unbearable pain in my side. I cried out and held my side. I must have passed out for a few seconds. The fall made my injury even worse and the medication Silver gave me must be wearing off. I looked up and saw Jim was holding onto a piece of metal sticking out from one of the core pieces and with his other hand, he was holding my wrist.

_What happened?_

"Orianna, are you alright!" Jim breathed.

I shook my head.

"Reach for me now! Reach!" Silver cried out. I held out my arm to try and grab Silver's. I fought the urge to scream. Moving was painful. Silver could reach us easily. What was he doing? I looked past him and saw that he was holding onto Flint's ship.

_Figures..._

"I-I can't!" I cried, hopelessly.

The piece of metal from the core retracted back into the wall. Jim lost his grip. I screamed as we plummeted. Jim managed to grab onto another piece of metal, but it too was retracting into the core piece. Despair overwhelmed me. I felt the heat of the hell below us. The pain in my side became worse and I could feel myself losing consciousness. Silver won't save us. We we're going to die.

"Orianna, wake up!" Jim yelled at me.

I looked at Jim's face and I started to cry. We would never go home together. We'd never see our parents again. Jim and I would never go to school again or see out friends. I could never show Jim my paintings and he could never show me his true talent in engineering. We'd never graduate high school or go on another adventure. I'd never see him again. I cried harder. If these were my last moments with Jim, I needed to tell him.

"Jim...I-I love you," I said with all my heart. I knew I was blushing worse than a tomato but hopefully he would think it was because of the heat coming from below.

Jim just stared at me with wide eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I was just hoping I wouldn't get rejected right before I die horribly. The piece of metal was just about to completely disappear inside the core. I closed my eyes tight, but we didn't fall. I looked up again and saw the impossible. Silver caught us! He pulled us up onto the nearby ledge. Oh my god, it was so good to put all my weight on something other than my arm. Jim and I smiled at each other and than at Silver. He did care for us! I cried even more.

A sudden explosion brought me back to reality. Flint's ship was hit full force with an energy blast. It exploded. We all ducked our heads. The explosion rained down red-hot pieces of gold. I couldn't believe we were all still alive. My head felt dizzy.

"Let's get out of here," said Jim.

I looked up at him sadly. God, why was I so pitiful? I couldn't move at all. Jim hoisted me up on his back. My arms circled around his neck (gently) and he held my legs around his waist. I blushed. I haven't been this close to him since that thingy in the galley. I blushed harder at thought of it. Even the sensations returned. I would either pass out from the pain or faint from the blushing. Oh God, here I was thing about heavy kissing, when we were all about to be blown up!

Silver and Jim (with me on his back) ran out through the portal.

"Silver!" I said with a smile.

"You gave up the-?" Jim said happily.

"Just a lifelong obsession, Jim. I'll get over it," Silver breathed out. Morph cuddled up to Silver.

I saw the landscape of Treasure Planet. All of the plants were already slowly being burned up. The entire planet was breaking apart. At that moment I felt incredibly sad. Everything was going to be destroyed and I never got the chance to preserve any of it in my sketchpad. Damn, I thought of the most inappropriate things at the most in inappropriate times all the time!

"Aloha, buddies!" I heard B.E.N. hollered.

I looked up and saw the Legacy. The captain and Doc were alright! The ship came in for pick up and sort of collided with the side land we were standing on. Who was driving?

"Hurry, people! We got exactly two minutes and thirty-four seconds till planet's destruction!" Apparently B.E.N.'s chest plate doubled into some kind of cool computer. He seemed to be doing some kind of calculations on it. Wow, so this is what B.E.N. was like when he had his mind.

Jim put me down for a second and climbed onto the Legacy. Silver picked me up and Jim pulled me over the side. Silver climbed in next. I didn't want to be a burden but it hurt too much. As soon as Jim put me down I stood up on my own. We went up to the deck to meet the others.

"Take us out of here, metal man!" the captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain!" sad B.E.N. as he engaged the thrusters.

I saw the Doc was at the rudder. The captain was too injured to steer the ship. Was letting the Doc drive a good idea?

"Captain," Silver tried to brown-nose the captain. "You dropped from the heavens in the nick of-"

"Save your claptrap for the judge, Silver!" Amelia shut him down.

Silver chuckled nervously. Out of nowhere, a piece of flying metal destroyed the topsails. The resulting debris destroyed the laser cannon. The Legacy rumbled and began to slow down.

"Missile tail demobilized, Captain!" said B.E.N. as he typed at an insane speed on his computer. "Thrusters at only 30 percent of capacity,"

"30 percent? That means we'll never clear the planet's explosion in time," the Doc told us.

"No, there's gotta be another way," I said. It couldn't end this way. We came so far.

"We gotta turn around," said Jim as he ran back to the deck.

"What?" the captain called after him.

"There's a portal back there. It can get us out of here!" said Jim. Why did he go to the busted laser cannon.

"Pardon me, Jim, but didn't that portal open to a raging inferno?" the Doc was looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Yes, but I'm gonna change that," Jim managed to break off a long, narrow piece of metal. "I'm gonna open a different door,"

"Captain, really, I don't see how this is possible-" the Doc tried to argue back.

"Listen to the boy!" Silver shouted at them and ran to the deck to help Jim out.

I ran (or attempted to run) to the deck. Silver welded this rocket to the metal board. They made a solar suffer! He wasn't actually thinking of doing something so stupid?

"Okay. Now, no matter what happens keep the ship heading straight for that portal," I heard Jim say. His back was to me. I ran up behind him and pressed myself against him. I fisted my hands in his shirt and bit my lip.

_Don't cry..._

"Orianna, I'll be okay," Jim told me.

He turned to face me. I brought my hands up to my ear and took off one of my earrings. I held it in my hands and offered it to him. This was all I could do.

"It'll help you fly," I smiled despite the tears running down my cheeks.

He grinned and took the metal wing from me. He held to tight n his hand.

"58 seconds!" B.E.N. shouted.

"I'll come back. I promise," Jim whispered to me. I wanted him to kiss me but he hopped on his solar surfer and speed off. I never took my eyes off him for a second.

"Well, you heard him!" Silver shouted to the captain. "Get this blasted heap turned 'round!"

"Doctor, head us back to the portal," the captain ordered.

"Aye, Captain," said the Doc. They didn't hesitate for a second.

I watched Jim as he road toward the portal. His movements were like fluid. He was absolutely amazing at solar surfing!

"Go to the right! The right!" I heard the captain yell.

"I know, I know! Will you just let me drive?" I heard the Doc yell back.

I couldn't even laugh. My everything was focused on Jim. Jim stomped his foot down but the solar surfer didn't react. The rocket stopped working! It was almost in slow motion. I watched as he fell through a canyon, out of my sight.

"JIM!" I screamed out for him.

"Come on, lad," I heard Silver whisper.

"Seventeen seconds!" B.E.N. yelled out. I could hear panic in his voice.

Morph cover his eyes. I heard a small burst. Jim came flying out of the canyon just as the Legacy passed over. He headed straight for the map.

"Seven!"

"Six!"

"Five!"

_Jim!_

"Four!"

_Jim!_

"Three!"

_Jim!_

"Two!"

Boom.

_JIM!_

* * *

**Pretty long since I updated, but I was just sooo stuck on this stupid part and I couldn't get past it. It was so frustrating! I'm really sorry and I hope you can forgive me! The stories almost over. One or two chapters after this one. Ugh! I'm not really into cheesy super fluffy moments but I felt like there had to be a few. As for writing a lemon, I do not think I should write one...maybe...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Jim Hawkins**

**Thank you for reading and please review! Feedback is better than pie! Maybe not but it comes pretty fucking close!**


	10. No Regrets

Chapter 10

Boom.

There was a deafening burst behind us and the hot air slowly dispersed. I opened my eyes and saw the beautiful Montressor Spaceport. I turned my head and saw beautiful nothing. Jim was safe, to my relief, flying on his quick-made solar surfer. We made it.

"Woohoo!" I cheered. Morph turned himself in a little ball of fireworks.

"Didn't I say the lad had greatness in him!" Silver shouted as Jim flew in to give him a hi-five.

I noticed that the Doc and Captain shared quite the passionate embrace. I needed to tease them about this later. Jim jumped off his surfer and onto the deck, the surfer spun off into space, forgotten. Morph and I raced towards him. Morph covered him in affectionate licks. I stopped in front of him. He smiled calmly at me. I didn't know what to say to him. I was about to throw myself into his arms when the others surrounded him.

"Unorthodox, but ludicrously effective," the Captain applauded Jim. "I'd be proud to recommend you to the Interstellar Academy. They could use a man like you,"

"Just wait until your mother hears about this!" Doppler said, happily. "Of course, we may downplay the life-threatening parts,"

"Jimmy, that was unforgettable!" B.E.N. exclaimed. "I know you don't like touching, but get ready for a hug, big guy, 'cause I gotta hug ya!" B.E.N. locked his arms around Jim. Jim smiled and returned the hug. B.E.N. became overwhelmed with emotions. "Hey, you hugged me back. Oh, I promised myself I wouldn't cry," B.E.N. sobbed.

I tried to reach out to Jim but I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and saw it was the Doc.

"Orianna, we should treat that fracture," the Doc said.

"Yeah," I said. I looked back and saw Jim went off somewhere by himself. I'd catch up with him later.

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "These bandages are too tight! I'm gunna die!"

"Oh hush, you'll be fine," the Doc said as he finished wrapping my abdomen. He then handed me some industrial strength painkillers.

"T-Thank you," I whipped my tears away on my sleeve. Jeez, that was far more painful than I thought it would be. The painkillers were amazingly fast acting though. The pain melted away like magic. I could finally move without nearly passing out. I hopped off the table and ran out of the room. I needed to find Jim and Silver. I ran around like a crazy person. The whole ship was empty, except for the brig. There were only a few pirates left. This trip had so many casualties. Sure, they were total assholes but it still made me a little sad.

I had a very scary thought at that second. If I knew Silver, he would try to run away. He couldn't leave without saying good-bye! I sprinted towards the longboats. I heard the machinations of the latch opening. Was I too late? I ran faster. Jim and Silver were there. The spy got the better of me and I ducked behind one of the wooden beams. Jim was bent over, untying the long boat. Silver seemed so relieved and happy.

"What say ya ship out with us, lad?" Silver asked. Morph turned himself into a little hat and plopped himself on Jim's head. "You and me, Hawkins and Silver, full of ourselves and no ties to anyone!"

I gasped loudly than covered my mouth. Jim just couldn't leave...

Jim smiled softly and took the Morph hat off his head. He tickled the top and Morph returned to normal.

"You know, when I got on this boat, I would've taken you up on that offer in a second," Jim looked out through the hatch at the barren space. "But, uh, I met this old cyborg and this really clumsy girl," for a second I thought I saw Jim's eyes look directly at me. Did he know I was here? I was not stealthy at all. Sneaking around in combat boots wasn't a good idea. "And they taught me that I could chart my own course. That's what I'm gonna do,"

"And what do you see about that vow of yours?" Silver asked. (A/N: I have no idea what Silver said. It kinda sounded like 'bow' but I like vow more)

"A future," Jim said proudly.

Silver chuckled warmly.

"Why... look at ya, glowing like a solar fire," Silver's voice was full of emotions. "You're something special, Jim. You're gonna rattle the stars, you are," his voice broke with a sob. He opened his arms and hugged Jim tightly, Jim returned it with just as much feeling. I leaned my head against the beam and watched the touching display. I was worried for a bit that Jim would leave.

"Got a bit of grease in this cyborg eye of mine," Silver cleared his throat and turned his back to wipe his eyes. Aww, he was crying. I made my entrance and came out of my hiding spot and stood by Jim's side. "You'll look after him, lass?" Silver asked me.

"I will," I swore with all my heart. Than I had an idea. "Wait right here,"

I ran up to the deck and to the forecastle. I found my little space and rummaged through my bag. I pulled out my full sketch pad. Without wasting a second, I ran back to Jim and Silver. I went up to Silver.

"Take this," I said and offered him my sketch pad, my thoughts and mind sealed within. Silver fanned through the pages. Inside were drawings of Jim, myself, Morph, the Captain, Doppler, nature, places I've been, places I've always wanted to see, and simple meaningless shapes and shades.

"I'll treasure this, Orianna," Silver said. "Thank you," We hugged each other good-bye. I found myself crying again.

Morph looked at Jim and I, than back to Silver. His lower lip quivered and he couldn't hold it in anymore. Little Morph burst into tears. His body matched his feelings and he turned into a little puddle in Jim's hands.

"Oh, hey, Morph. We'll see ya around, okay?" Jim said.

"See ya around," Morph sniffed and liked Jim's face. He floated over to me. We stayed silent for a moment. We lunged at each other and cried our eyes out. To part with my beloved Morph was heartbreaking. When we were finally finished with the waterworks, Morph sadly floated back Silver, still sniffling. Silver looked at the sad little blob.

"Morphy, I got a job for ya," said Silver. "I need you to keep an eye on these here pups,"

Jim and I looked at Silver with hope.

"Will ya do me that little favor?" Silver's voice cracked with more unshed tears.

"Aye-aye, Captain," Morph squeaked and gave his old master one last affectionate cuddle.

Morph flew back to us and we happily embraced him. Silver climbed into the longboat. He would be gone in a few moments.

"Oh, and one more thing," Silver chuckled. He reached into his coat pocket and tossed a fistful of cold coins and jewels into Jim's hand. "This is for your dear mother, to rebuild that Inn of hers," Silver winked at us.

"Stay out of trouble," Jim said.

"Ya old scalawag!" I shouted, playfully.

"Why, when have I ever done other wise," Silver laughed. We watched as he sailed further and further away. A bittersweet moment. Together, we walked up to the deck. The Captain and Doc were busy bringing the ship in and it would be a little while before we docked into the spaceport. Maybe a little moment to ourselves. We looked out over the side of the ship to our home planet. I sighed happily.

"Soon, we'll be home," I smiled.

"You didn't have fun?" Jim asked, half serious.

"No, I did," I leaned on my elbows. "But I miss my bed and pillow,"

"An actual bed sounds great right now," said Jim.

I shifted my body weight onto my right leg when I noticed the jingle in my pockets. I reached down and pulled out what little coins I had. It didn't look like much now that I was looking directly at it. I shrugged and placed the coins back in my pocket.

"Did you get anything?" I asked.

"No, not really," Jim told me. "It wasn't really about the treasure anyway,"

"Adventure? Discovery?" I joked and looked out at the spaceport I often mistook for a waning moon.

"Yeah, that and I wanted to spend time with you," the air I was breathing suddenly became dry and began to choke me. I felt the blood rush to my face, hopefully it was from the chocking. I concentrated on breathing.

"I-Is that right?" I said too quietly. The ability to control the volume of my voice was now lost. I felt him move closer to me, until my left shoulder and his right shoulder were touching.

"Yes, I figured it out that night when that star exploded," said Jim. I blushed even more at the memories. "You just beat me to saying it," We were now facing each other, his hands cupped my heated face. I struggled to keep my eyes connected to his. If I looked at him for too long, I would faint.

"I love you, Orianna,"

I thought I would faint or my face would explode from all the blood pumping into it, but I didn't. The blush, embarrassment, and nervousness all melted away. I felt whole, complete and unbelievably happy. I gazed into his beautiful blue eyes. Not a doubt in my mind and no regrets. I touched my hand to his left cheek.

"I love you too,"

We leaned into each other and shared a passionate kiss. Jim tangled his hand in my curls, his other hand supported my lower back, both bringing me closer. I wrapped my arms his waist. I loved the feeling of his heart beating wildly against my own.

"Ahem!"

Our lips parted but everything else stayed in place. We looked up and saw Amelia and Delbert standing on the quarterdeck, looking down at us. They had this smug we-just-caught-you-in-the-act-and-we'll never-let-you-live-it-down look on their face. Jim and I laughed a little nervously. I spoke too soon and the embarrassment returned. We didn't let go of each other, but I buried my face in his neck.

He still smelled amazing.

* * *

When the ship was docked at the spaceport. We definitely arrived off schedule and our parents had no idea we were here. We had to wait a few hours before the news of our arrival reached our moms and they came to get us. We were just killing time in our usual spot: the bird's nest. My boyfriend (it felt so good to call him that) was resting his head on my lap. My fingers were stroking his silky hair. Simple moments that brought so much happiness.

"Hey, Orianna?" Jim's voice whispered out.

"Hmm?" I purred.

"Do you want to come to the Interstellar Academy with me?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Nah," I said, plainly.

"How come?"

"It's just not for me," I said. "I think I'm meant to be a starving artist,"

"We won't see each other for a while though,"

I hunched over and kissed his forehead.

"I know you'll miss me terribly, but you need to learn to survive without me for more than a few minutes,"

"I do, huh?" Jim sat up and tickled me for my smart mouth.

I sat up and leaned on his chest. I joked about it but the thought of not seeing Jim for a long time was depressing. Light reflecting off metal caught my attention. In place of Jim's usual gold hoop was my silver wing. I touched it gently and it swung marvelously. It looked good on him. I felt Jim touch my own earring. I smiled into his shirt. We were becoming one of those cheesy cliche couples that I hated and I loved it.

"Jim! Orianna!" we heard someone call from the deck. We looked down to see the Doc.

"What's up?" I called down.

"I spotted your mothers in the crowd!" the Doc shouted.

"Alright, we'll be down in a second!" Jim shouted back.

* * *

**Several Months Later**

Jim and Morph were sprawled out on my bed, snoozing, while I sat on my windowsill sketching the thoughts in my head. I almost fell asleep myself. The place was full of white noise. A few birds outside, the hum of the old fan, and the sound of a pencil on paper. For the past few weeks, our time was spent soaking up as much relaxation as possible. School would start soon and we would be thrown back into hell, at least Jim would be. He would be shipped off to the Interstellar Academy tomorrow. I couldn't imagine what the school would be like, but I was super curious. The idea of going and not going wrestled in my brain like two territorial cats. Jim was the strongest argument. If I didn't go, we would be separated for a while, but it was too late now.

I put down my sketch pad and pencil and crawled onto my bed. Jim and our goo baby were officially asleep. I cuddled Morph's sleeping form. He was so soft and cute. I almost fell asleep myself when a strong arm pulled me towards a warm body. I was within kissing distance of Jim's alleged sleeping face.

"I thought you were asleep," I whispered.

"Nope," he whispered back. He opened his eyes and pulled me even closer. He tried to pull me under him but I managed to wrestle my way out and sit on his chest. I pinned his arms above his head. Cold metal lifted of my skin and dangled on a silver chain. My angel wing earring turned into a pendent. It's twin was with Jim. When we got home, my earrings got converted to two pendents that we split between us. They help us fly.

"Ha! Got ya!" I bragged.

He struggled against my grip but I was surprisingly small for a size zero. He gave up and furrowed his brows. Aww, he was mad. I lowered my head head to his. I nearly captured his lips when-

"ORIANNA!" My mom's voice bellowed. Jim and I yelped in shock and moved as far away from each other on the bed. My mom was at the door looking really angry. "I thought I told you to keep your door WIDE open when Jim was over,"

"We weren't doing anything," I swore.

"I don't care," My mom's law was final. "When Jim's here this door stays open. I'm too gorgeous to be a grandmother,"

I rolled my eyes. Why did parents always go from Point A to Point Z? We knew our limits. We knew what could happen. They're long boring talks on the facts of adulthood had prepared us well. Why can't parents just trust their kids! But I've been making this argument for years.

"Jim, your mom called. She wants you home," my mother said as she walked back into the hall leaving my door open all the way. Jim started to sit up. I wrapped my arms around him and brought him down on the bed with me.

"Don't go," I huffed into his shirt.

He slowly pulled away. He had this amused look on his face.

"I have to," Jim's voice wasn't very forceful. as he pulled away slowly. His body was loose and malleable. I pulled him back down to me with little effort. I pressed my lips to his throat. It was almost like tasting his pulse. I sunk my teeth into his neck and sucked for a long time. He growled but didn't push me away.

I pulled back and admired my lovely mark on Jim's neck. Ha! Take that bitches. He's mine. Jim felt his bruised neck.

"What's this for?" Jim smirked.

"Oh, nothing happened," I grinned.

"I should go," Jim got off my bed. I whined and childishly threw myself on my bed. I wouldn't see Jim for months. No more heart melting kisses or hanging out, eating junk food, and talking till dawn. This sucked!

"You'll call me,right?" I asked as I watched him slip on his trademark jacket. He gave the sleeping Morph a hug goodbye.

"Of course," Jim said and kissed me one last time and left my room. Just like that. Kinda anti-climactic. Wasn't much of a romantic farewell. I wanted to cry. The rest of my day was spent drawing in bed. I wanted to do a painting of John Silver. I had several sketches of Silver already. I just needed a few more before I started on the painting.

I was working for about two hours and I was really getting into it when my mom called me for dinner. My dad had an early shift so it was just momma and me...and Morph. It took my parents quite a while to adjust to him, but he's just so adorable they had to love him.

"So, Jim's leaving tomorrow?" mom inquired.

"Yerp" I said and ate a forkful of rice and beans.

"The Interstellar Academy," mom said with a almost proud smile. "Some of the best spacers in the galaxy studied there,"

"Really?" I half-assed my reply. I secretly spooned all my peas onto Morph's plate.

"How long do you think he'll be gone?" mom asked.

"Bout a year," I said and kept stuffing my face. Damn, I didn't want to talk about this. I just wanted to finish eating and get back to work. If I worked all day I could get to bed faster and be one day closer to seeing Jim again. Holy crap! I was going nuts!

"The school's far away too. I don't think he'll be able to visit that often," my mom reminded me of the cold harsh reality.

"I know," I chewed extra hard on my baked chicken.

Mom twirled her fork around.

"Orianna, are you going to be alright?" mother asked me in a serious voice.

I looked down at Morph, who looked quite satisfied and fat on the kitchen table. I stroked him and he purred softly.

"Yeah," my voice was flat. I didn't wanna talk. Couldn't she take a hint? She's known me for like 16 years.

"...I know it's hard for you and Jim to be separated but I'm here for you if you need me," God, my mom was cheesy. I smiled and picked up my plate and put it in the sink.

"Thanks," I said. I picked Morph up and carried him back to my room. Sometimes the cliché could make you feel a little better. For the remainder of daylight, I worked on my sketches. If I worked diligently, I would have been able to start on the Silver painting tomorrow, but like always I got distracted. I had about ten pieces of abstract shapes and they all stuck to my face when I fell asleep at my desk.

* * *

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap _

_Tap _

_No...Lemme sleep..._

I growled and pushed my self up off the hard surface. Fuck, I fell asleep on my desk again. The right side of my face hurt and my neck was stiff. Aww. Some of drawings were smudged.

_Tap_

What the hell was that noise? I snuck to the window ninja style and saw Jim. This would freak anyone out but Jim and I did this sort of thing to each other all the time. My face was covered in black smudge. Jim couldn't see me like this! I rushed to my bathroom and saw there was half a face all over my cheek.

_Tap_

I scrubbed my cheek raw and checked my hair and make up. When I thought I looked perfect, I went back to my bedroom window. Jim was standing below with his solar surfer.

"Hey," my voice was low. "What are you doing here? I was sleeping," I fake pouted.

"One last ride before I leave tomorrow?" Jim whispered/shouted.

"Now?" I smiled. "At this hour?"

"Just come down," Jim demanded in his sexy voice that I couldn't resist.

"Right," I slipped on my combat boots and climbed out the window. Over the past few months, my clumsiness seemed to have dispersed. I shimmied down the side of the house with the skill of a Cirque du Soleil dancer. I didn't stumble or slip once.

"Wait here a sec, I'll get my surfer," I ran towards the shed in our back yard and pulled out my surfer I built. (Well, Jim helped. [Actually, I just handed Jim the tools.] ) "Let's go," I said. I hoped on the board and speed off, not waiting for Jim. A few seconds later, I felt the heat of a rocket zoom past me. I watched Jim's shape grow smaller and smaller in front of me. I shuddered. I was still a beginner. Going that fast made my insides squish up into my throat. I tried to follow after him, but he was too fast.

_Where was he going?_

His flight patterns were weird. He could easily get away but he still kept close. If he wanted me to follow him than I could play that game. I slammed my foot on the button and went faster. Jim started to do all of his usual acrobatic tricks on his surfer. It was pitch black outside but I could tell when he was doing things that made my knees hurt. We were flying for a while but I was too into the scenery to give it much thought. There was no moon, but the stars were brighter than the sun. I was usually asleep or at Jim's place during the night. It seemed to make everything glow. No matter how many times I see it, it always takes my breathe away.

_Who needed the moon?_

I finally noticed that Jim landed near ledge of a cliff. I brought in my surfer next to him. I was a little excited. I've never been to this part of Montressor.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"This lake I found a few days ago," Jim grabbed my hand and pulled me along. A lake? On Montressor?

Montressor was a mining planet. Most of the land was blasted away or artificial. Not exactly inspiring. Even the forests were unnatural. Since there weren't that many trees to begin with, most of them have been genetically modified to live longer and produce a bit more oxygen. (A/N. They are in the future! They should be able to do that!) I think the place Jim was taking me to one of the new preserves. I've never been to one before. They were usually closed off to people. Jim and I climbed over the dinky little fence with ease. There were no guards in sight. We kept pressing on and we didn't talk. The plants and trees seemed to get thicker and thicker and the air became heavy with humidity. I began to feel giddy. We must be getting close. I grasped Jim's hand tighter.

"Almost there," Jim whispered to me and held my waist. "Close your eyes,"

I covered my eyes with both hands. Jim guided me. If he lets me trip and fall, I'm gunna drop kick him! The sound of water became clear. It became louder and louder. The roar of a water fall and the sound of a shore. Maybe the water purification plant. I officially dying to see where we were going.

"Can I open my eyes now?" I whined.

"Sure," Jim said. Before I could open my eyes, I felt a two hands on my back and my body was thrust forward. Burst of cold and a lack of air. Finding my footing, I sat up. I wasn't that far out on the shore. The water wasn't too deep. Only a foot and a half.

"Jim!" I screamed. "You dickhole!" He pushed me into the artificial lake! I was completely soaked. I could feel the water fill my favorite combat boots. Jim was laughing his ass off. I wanted to knock his head off, but I had a better idea. The seductress in me took over. I slowly crawled over to where he was standing. I slowly pulled the zipper down on my sweat shirt, giving him a generous view of my soaked cleavage.

"Haha! Sorry Orianna, I just, uh...I was just uh...um," Jim suddenly lost the power of speech.

_Hmmm. I wonder why._

I positioned my body to give him an even better view. He drew closer. This worked every time. I'd show a little skin and Jim would turn into puddy. I had fun taking advantage of this. I leaned upwards, thrusting my chest forward and offered him a kiss. I saw him smirk and bent down to me. Ohh I was tempted to kiss him, but I needed to concentrate. Curse his perfect lips and flat stomach. Just as he was about to connect, I gripped the collar of his jacket and pulled hard. Jim came crashing into the water next to me. Ha! Revenge. He struggled for a few seconds but eventually sat up. He glared hard at me. I laughed in his face. He looked so cute with his angry face and wet hair that hung all over. I parted his hair to see his angry eyes. Still smiling, I kissed his wet nose.

"Orianna!" Jim swatted my hands away. I ignored his angry shouts. Something else caught my attention.

"Wow," I whispered. It was so beautiful. The water was reflecting the light of all stars. It was like a million shimmering precious stones.

"Beautiful, right?" Jim whispered in my ear.

"And here I thought you just brought me here to push me into a the water," I joked.

"Nah," Jim said. "Besides I don't need a lake to get you wet," Jim ever so slightly slid the wet cloth of my sweatshirt off my shoulder. I playfully pushed him back.

Jim and I sat wading in the shore just watching the starlight dance on the surface of the water. I could watch it for hours. I felt Jim wrap his arm around my waist and pull me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. I sighed happily. Such serenity in such small moments. Good thing it was summer or we would have freezed our asses off. When I felt my skin was pruning, I got out of the water. Just as I was in the clear, I slipped on a spot. Jim caught me and held me for a little longer than expected. I blushed.

"I-I guess I'm still a little clumsy," I stuttered.

_Why am I so nervous?_

Jim set me straight and started to take off his wet clothes. My heartbeat started to go haywire. I suddenly felt really nervous. Why was I so nervous? My mouth went dry but started to water when Jim took off his shirt and attempted to dry it off. I bit my lip when I noticed the little beads of water slowly run down his skin. I rapidly shook my head. Jim and I had been seeing each other for a few months. Of course we made out and sometimes it got pretty hot but we always stopped before anything happened. This was all normal right? I guess having an excruciatingly painfully libido was normal too right?

"It's really beautiful," I looked over the shining lake. Actually, I was just using the lake as an excuse to not look at my shirtless boyfriend.

"I knew you'd like it," Why was his voice suddenly extra sexy?

I lost my ability to breathe for a second but I quickly recovered. My body was heating up like I took 6 hits of ecstasy. Thank God for my wet clothes. Unlike Jim, I had no intention of taking ANYTHING off. If I did, I would have to jump in the lake to prevent myself from jumping Jim. Uh oh..., pregnant pause. Quick! Say something, idiot!

"I wish you found this place earlier," What was that? I sounded so stupid.

Jim's hands slowly slid under my shirt and rest on my naked hips. For some reason I found this small movement incredibly sexy. I playfully pushed his hands away and adjusted my shirt. He grabbed my waist again and pulled me into his hard chest.

_Oh God..._

"Ummm, wanna get something to eat?" I think I blurted that out a little too quickly.

"Sure," Jim kept his hold on my waist. "You buying?" I could feel him smirk.

"Nah uh, I'm broke," I told him something he already knew. He was well aware that I was a broke starving artist, but I was definitely on my way. I already had my first real customer. Mrs. Hawkins offered to buy one of my paintings.

"Let's go to the Doc's place then," said Jim and released me. With the Benbow Inn under construction, Jim and Mrs. Hawkins were staying with Delbert and Amelia. I loved hanging out there. It was so big and quiet and I loved the Doc's giant telescope. I suddenly went cold. I felt angry as I watched Jim slip on his semi dry clothes.

I wasn't angry at him but at myself. Did I just miss my last golden opportunity? To be honest, I've dreamed of my first time with Jim. We had a few opportunities but I usually stopped it. (Like right now!) Jim was leaving tomorrow. I wouldn't see him for months. From horny to angry to depressed. I needed food.

* * *

_Ping!_

The toaster alerted me to the completion of the toasted bagel ritual. Everyone was asleep so we pretty much had the place to ourselves. The Doc's kitchen was awesome! It was stocked with everything and more. I was so overwhelmed and I didn't know where to start. It was a good thing too. The more I ate the more I didn't have to think or talk. Luckily Jim didn't press for conversation.

After we ate, we just chilled in the guest room given to Jim. It was huge and he had it all to himself. I tried to keep my mind busy by browsing through a few of books. Mostly science but I did find some adventure and mystery books.

"You wanna take a shower?"

"What?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. What kinda question was that?

"Relax, you just kinda stink," Jim laughed.

"What?" I repeated. I sniffed myself. I smelled of lake. "Okay," I hissed.

"I'll wash your clothes while your showering," said Jim. He handed me a robe and a few towels and lead me to his bathroom. I pealed off my stinky lake clothes. I cracked open the door and held out my gross clothes. The weight lifted off my hand without a word. I shut the door but didn't lock it. I stepped into the shower and turned the water on cold. Even with the cold water all over, the thoughts kept coming. I thought back to that harlequin novel.

_He silently slipped into the steamy shower. The bathing beauty failed to notice the intruder. He ripped back the shower curtain and grabbed her, his fingers pressing into her moist flesh. She melted into his arms, her heart racing, her loins on fire. They kissed passionately, their hands exploring and caressing every in of wet skin. _

_Kissing_

_Caressing_

_Pounding_

_Oh God_

I ripped back the shower curtain in paranoia. No one was there. I turned the nob until the water was as cold as possible. When i was clean and calm, I came out.

"Hey, I'm done," I said as I came out of the bathroom. "How are my clothes?"

"Still drying," I heard Jim say.

I shrugged and sprawled myself on the the bed next to Jim. I looked at the big clock on the wall. 2 A.M.

"What are you going do while I'm away?" Jim asked.

"I'm gunna take up painting again. Duh," I said.

"That's all?"

"Oh and of course go by the sea and wait for you everyday, darling," I drabbed his hand dramatically.

"Well aren't you a romantic," Jim tugged on my hair.

"I'll be okay though," I said. "Morph and I will just eat lots of cake until you get back,"

"I'm being replaced by cake?"

"Would you prefer chocolate?"

"Just shut up and kiss me,"

Jim pulled me under him. He pinned me down and had his way with me. His kiss was different this time. It was forceful, passionate, desperate even. His hands kept going up and down and my sides. I was so lost in my blissful state that I didn't notice Jim slipped my bathroom off my shoulders. He ravaged the skin on my neck. My skin was on fire. I sighed and returned his touches.

It became more and more heated. The world of pure euphoria was wonderful and foggy. We were the only two things that ever existed. I came crashing back to reality when I felt a tug and my bathrobe became loose. I gasped and looked up at Jim. His eyes were smoldering. My eyes were frightened. He touched his forehead to mine to calm me down.

"Only if you're ready," he whispered to me.

_Was I ready? _

There wasn't a single doubt in my mind. I nodded. I slowly nodded my head. He kissed me and took off my robe.

My first time was nothing like how I imagined, but it was still amazing. He was gentle but I cried a little when he entered me. The sensations were intense. I was his and he was mine. When it was over, we collapsed into each other's arms, completely exhausted. There was this beautiful feeling of serenity and belonging.

"I love you," I heard him say.

"I love you too," nothing was more truthful.

We then fell into the best sleep of our lives. It was perfect.

* * *

"MORNING JIMMY!"

"B.E.N. It's too early," I groaned, half asleep. I turned over and cuddled up to Jim. Less than a second later we both sat up.

"Shit," Jim hissed.

_Oh God..._

Shit! I slept over! We both looked at the clock. It was fucking 8 in the morning. We jumped out of bed and frantically searched for our clothes, when I realized that my clothes were still in the laundry!

"Jim!" I whispered desperately. "My clothes!"

"Hold on. I'll go get them," Jim managed to pull on his pants.

"Jimmy! Time to get up!" Oh God! B.E.N. was coming in!

Completely naked, I dove under the bed and slapped my hands to my mouth. I couldn't be caught! I refused to breathe. It could give me way. I heard the bed open and B.E.N.'s metal feet on the wood floor.

"Jimmy, breakfast is ready. Hurry or you'll be late," B.E.N. chimed. Okay, B.E.N. you came and said what you needed to say now get out! I was naked under a bed for fuck's sake!

"You know, Jimmy, we're all gunna miss you," Oh God, B.E.N. Why are you having a touching talk now?

"Yeah, B.E.N. Listen, I'll be out in a second, okay?" I heard B.E.N. Protest but Jim hustled him out. I heard the awesome sound of the door closing and locking. I crawled out from under the bed and brushed the massive amount of lint of me. Jim just stood there staring with a smile on his face. I couldn't tell if it was because I was naked and looking good or the fact that I was naked and lintty.

"Jim, my clothes," I begged.

"I'll be right back," Jim grinned at me. I grabbed the bathrobe and covered my nakedness. Jim left the room laughing. He came back in a second with my nice clean clothes. I eagerly put them on. "Gunna go home now?"

"Yup," I said as I clipped on my pendent. I kept my head down. "I'll really miss you,"

"I'll miss you too," Jim took me in his arms. Damn, he was gunna make me cry. I buried my face in the crock of his neck.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," We were just about to have a Hollywood kiss when we heard a banging on the door.

"Jim? Why is the door locked?" Sarah Hawkins' voice came through the door.

"Hold on a sec!" Jim said back.

I grabbed his shoulder and gave him a prolonged kiss. This would be our last kiss for a while and I wanted to always remember the feeling.

"Jim!"

We broke apart and I went over to the window.

"Bye, Orianna," said Jim.

"Bye, Jim," I smiled.

We showed each other our pendents. Our connection. With one last smile, I climbed out the window and down to the ground outside before Jim's mom caught me. I was surprised. I thought I would be crying my eyes out when we said good-bye, but I didn't feel sad at all. He loved me and I loved him. I would see him again.

I ran all the way and climbed up the side of my house and into my room. Morph was still asleep, hopefully, my parents wer-

"Orianna Manson, where have you been young lady?"

_Fuck..._

* * *

**Long time since I updated. I actually started writing this cause I had writers block on my other story but after a while I couldn't stop thinking about it and I got all these ideas. Still not an excuse and I am sorry. Almost done! One chapter after this.**

**I love the name Orianna. I think the normal way its pronounced is Arianna but i like mine better. Kinda Coraline instead of Caraline**

**I didn't feel like writing a full blown lemon. In fact I dont really like first time lemons. They give you a wrong idea about how it will be the first time...besides I wanted this story to stay rated T.**

**Thank you for reading! Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Jim Hawkins.**


	11. Epilogue

**One Year Later**

I turned down Shpongle's _Behind closed eyelids _and stood back. I took a good hard look at my latest landscape piece. I had to say my technique really improved over the past few months. My hand was more stable and my sense of color was fucking rad. I turned to Morph and waited for his critique. He was floated over and inspected every square inch of the paint covered paper. He picked up one of my discarded brushes and smudged a spot of charcoal gray. Something that took such little effort, had a made a profound difference in the portrait. The shadows became more realistic and I felt like I could jump right in and be back on Treasure Planet.

"Morph, go check to see if that batch of varnish is ready?" I requested. Morph flew off out of my room and into the kitchen.

I read something about varnish on the Internet a few months ago. Normally it was used to polish and protect wood but it had other uses and I made my own recipe for it. One part amber varnish, three parts linseed oil or walnut oil, and cook over slow heat. I glazed my entire painting everyday after work. It made it more stable and dried much quicker than just oil alone. This discovery changed my life! Just the oil alone made the color slide down and the canvas bleed. Glazing the painting with the varnish blended the colors beautifully and gave it a shine as lustrous as glass. I got the idea from the varnish made from amber resin that lutemakers used in seventeenth century Venice.

Morph returned and the varnish was ready. I went into the kitchen and picked up a rag cloth. Carefully, without burning myself, I brought the pot into my room. The varnish had the consistency of melted caramel. After I finished applying the varnish, I sat on my bed and let the painting dry. It was my last one. My last painting of my Treasure Planet Collection. Usually, I never painted from memory but I needed to preserve it somehow and I thought it looked right on point. The plants, the landscape, B.E.N.'S house, Flint's ship. I duplicated them all in paintings. I had a lot of clients who wanted to buy the whole collection. Most of them were friends of Doppler's in the science field. Something about it being a way to see Treasure Planet themselves. I haven't decided who to sell my paintings to yet.

I even had a new little assistant. Jim couldn't take Morph with him to the academy so he stayed with me. It turns out that Morph was a little artist himself. I now had that person to help me finish all my paintings.

The treasure I brought back was really helpful. I gave half to my parents and the rest I kept for my self. Most of it went into savings for my future gallery but I cashed in a big ruby and bought some much needed art supplies and a few things to make Morph more comfortable in my house. You'd be surprised how far you could stretch a shiny rock.

I flopped onto my bed. We had been working for 6 straight hours. I officially couldn't feel my eyes anymore. As soon as Morph's body hit his pillow, he fell asleep. I was about to join him, when I felt the cold chain against my skin. My eyes drifted down and there was my angel wing earring converted into a pendent. It's twin was with my boyfriend Jim. I clutched the silver and held it close.

I really missed Jim. I was starting to regret not going with him to the Interstellar Academy. We exchanged letters and called each other all the time but I still wanted to see him. I missed all of him. I missed his nice personality, his intelligent, sensitive blue eyes, his silky hair, his strong build, his steady, sexy, romantic voice. I couldn't believe that a person like Jim would actually love me. I cupped my flushed cheeks. I really just needed to see him. It was getting painful to be so far away from him and I even felt like crying every time I thought of him. (I had officially become a crybaby) At least he was having a good time at school. School for me was...less than desirable. I was bombarded with the kids who used to ignore me and their questions daily. Ugh! I wish Doppler never said anything about the voyage. Now I was known as one of the people who discovered Treasure Planet and I hated it. I missed being the weird girl who did good in art class. Everyone asked me if there were dude's with eye patches and peg-legs. Did I sword fight? Did I drink a lot of rum? Dumb stuff like that. Everyone was surprised to hear that Jim and I were going out. I couldn't blame them. We never really talked in school, but they had to take my word for it because Jim was at a different school now. My friend, Bianca, was thrilled for me. Others...not so much. Turns out I wasn't the only girl attracted to Jim's cool badboy persona. He was more popular than I thought. I would just be walking down the hallway, minding my own business, and I would get hateful glares from bitches I didn't even know! To combat this, I just bragged in my head that o was the one getting his kisses, not them. It felt good.

So much has happened since we all came back. Captain Amelia and Delbert got married, which didn't really surprise anyone. A few weeks ago, I became an auntie. Amelia gave birth to a litter of three little cat girls: Evangeline, Valentina, Josephine and their only puppy son, Delbert Jr. The baby boy was so sweet and innocent. His sisters, although young, were rather cunning. Amelia and Delbert definitely had their hands full and I was smart enough to turn down any babysitting requests.

The Benbow Inn had been rebuilt with treasure Jim brought back. All of the finishing touches were done and Mrs. Hawkins was reopening it tomorrow. My family of course was invited to the party and I had to look fabulous. You know it's serious when I say fabulous. Jim promised he would be home for the opening of the Inn and I planned to look impossibly and effortlessly stunning. I wanted to blow his mind!

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

_Please, five more minutes._

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I growled into my pillow and made my stupid alarm clock shut up with the back of my hand. I was about to go back to sleep when I remembered why I set the alarm for so early. I sat up and stretched.

_Jeez...Who invented 5 AM?_

I dragged myself to the bathroom and washed my hair with this special cleansing shampoo and conditioner. It made my dark curls soft and loose. I dried my hair and combed it until it was completely tangle and knot free. I took a deep breathe and picked up the hairdryer. I swallowed hard. I had never done this before. I turned it up and attempted to straighten my hair.

It took me 6 hours and I woke up Morph and my parents several times with my screams of pain. I burnt my ears at least 8 times. My scalp was red and sore but my curls were now bone straight, glossy and gorgeous. I parted it on the left side and ran some biosilk through it. I looked at the finale. Fudge. My hair was way too long. I looked like the modern Pocahontas. I picked up the scissors and sliced away until my hair was about five inches past my shoulders. I looked damn good.

I checked the clock. It was almost noon. Mrs. Hawkins' party didn't start until 4. Damn, I could have slept some more. I pulled out the awesome dress that I found in my favorite vintage shop. It was pretty citrus colored chiffon spaghetti strap dress with a twist and ruched bust. The skirt was tiered ruffled and knee length in the front and mid calf in the back. God, I loved it. 3 I set it out along with my shoes and all the accessories I planned on wearing. My excitement always controlled me. I would get ready super early for anything and than have a lot of time left.

_A quick nap couldn't hurt_

I went back to bed. My parents were already up but Morph was still sleeping. I slide next to him and snuggled the little pink blob. After a little while my mind went blank and I forced myself to sleep. I could not have bags under my eyes!

* * *

"Orianna!"

"Hmmm?" I groaned, half asleep.

"Start getting ready!" My mom called.

The party started in two hours. Perfect.

"Thanks mom!" I called back. I jumped into the shower and scrubbed until there was no physical possibility body odor. When I was finished, I put on my dress and applied my make up. I went with a nude look . The usual mascara and eye line with pale brown eye shadow, a touch of blush, and a little bit of dark red lipstick. I slipped on my flesh colored strappy heels, my rhinestone black and white swirl ring, and my angel wing necklace. It didn't go along with my outfit but I never took it off. The final touch was the Vera Wang perfume.

Bam! I was ready and just in time. My family was just walking out the door. It was when we were in the ship that the nervousness started to take over. My palms became sweaty. What if Jim was already there?

Ahh! I forgot to prepare myself mentally! Morph cuddled up to my side and calmed me down a little. We arrived too soon and I distracted myself by really looking at the new Benbow Inn. This was the first time I saw it fully completed. It was beautiful. The Inn was a lot bigger than before and it looked so cozy and high class. Everyone was already there. To my relief/disappointment, Jim wasn't there. The party was small. Just friends, family, and loyal guests of the Inn. Mrs. Hawkins came over to us. She had her hair tied up and curled and she was wearing a pretty blue long skirted dress.

"Welcome," said Mrs. Hawkins. "Hello, Jackie, Santo, Orianna,"

My mom hugged Mrs. Hawkins.

"Oh, Sarah, the place looks wonderful," said my mom.

"Thank you," Mrs. Hawkins smiled.

Morph and I slipped away from my parents and Mrs. Hawkins and made my way towards Doctor Doppler.

"Hey, Doc" I grinned.

"Hello, Orianna. It's been a while," the Doc said. He was fiddling with his camera.

"Yeah, sorry. I've become a slave to art," I giggled. "Where are the babies?"

"With Amelia," said Doppler. "You know...the babysitting job is still available," he hinted with a bit of a desperate grin.

My eyes narrowed and I simply walked away. There, a little far off, was B.E.N. I called to him.

"Hey, Ori!" B.E.N. yelled to me. I still despised that name but only B.E.N. was allowed to call me that.

"Hey, B.E.N.," I gave the robot a tight hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! Working for Sarah is amazing! Did you know that I just discovered that I have a talent for baking!" B.E.N. said happily. "How's the art thingy?"

"Pretty good. Mrs. Hawkins has one of my pieces hanging in the dining room," I said proudly.

"Oh, I wanna see your paintings!" B.E.N. proclaimed. The thought of the loud robot in my room gave me the chills. And he was more clumsy as me!

"May-Maybe later," I said.

The crowd suddenly became quiet. Mrs. Hawkins stood in front of her Inn. The cutting of the ribbon was about to start. The Doc got into position with the camera. Mrs. Hawkins started speaking but I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying. I just kept my eyes peeled for Jim...who still wasn't here! All this waiting around was making me anxious. I didn't want him to surprise me. I wanted to look cool and regal. I was pretty sure I looked like a nervous wreck.

Without me noticing, Morph flew off my shoulder. He turned into a pair of scissors and cut the red ribbon. The camera flash went off and everybody applauded. Now the real party would begin. We had dinner, but I was too nervous to eat. No Jim. We were all in the main dining room, waiting for B.E.N. to come out with the cake. I looked at the piece Mrs. Hawkins hung. It was one of my first paintings. I tried out this new technique. All the little dots of color blended together from a distance to form a sunset sky.

_Oh God!_

_Who cares?!_

_I just want to see Jim!_ I sobbed in my brain.

B.E.N. burst out of the kitchen balancing several plates of chocolate cake. He handed them out with lightening speed. I refused my piece. My stomach was already in knots. Everyone else was having a great time, but my head was spinning. The door suddenly burst open and there stood the same two police men from a year ago! Ahh! Why were they back? Everyone looked as surprised as me.

The robo cops stepped aside to reveal...Jim! My heart jumped up into my neck. He looked so disturbingly good in his crisp white uniform. His hair was different. It was shorter and starting to grow evenly but he cut off his cute little ponytail! Morph flew from my side and turned himself into a badge of honor, who promptly hung himself on Jim's jacket. I suddenly couldn't feel my legs. I wasn't prepared for this. I could just imagine it. I would saunter up to Jim and BAM! I'd trip and spill my drink all over his nice clean uniform. My home for the rest of my life would be under a rock!

I hid behind one of the support beams. I snuck a peak at Jim. He was talking with his mother. Before I knew it, Mrs. Dunwiddie the one woman band began to play. Everyone lined up. Jim and his mother gracefully danced down the line. Next were the spicy moves of Delbert and Amelia. Everyone began to clap to the beat. I giggled when B.E.N. did the robot. Jim was standing next to his mom, looking out the window. His smile was so happy. I wondered if he saw me yet?

_Now's my chance!_

I started to walk over to him. Maybe I could ask him to dance. I was about halfway there and in the middle of the dance floor when my knees buckled. I almost tripped over my shoes and fell over. I ran back to the corner. Hopefully no one saw that. I need some courage before I speak to my hot boyfriend who I was dying to push on the floor and ravage. I spotted the courage I needed: the bar. I walked right up to the bartender.

"Vodka martini, please," I said.

The bugman bartender gave me a questionable look.

"You look a little young," the bartender said.

I reached into my clutch and pulled out my new handy dandy fake I.D. (I liked to dancing in clubs) and handed it bugman. He cross examined it.

"This looks like it was taken yesterday," bugman gave me the eye.

I kept my cool.

"Well, it wasn't. It was taken today,"

The bugman laughed and began to prepare my drink. He handed me my beautiful drink with extra olives. I took a little sip and it deliciously burned on the way down. A few more sips of the liquid courage and I was ready. I didn't feel nervous at all. Too bad that right during my moment of bravery, Jim was surrounded. No room for me. I took a sip. And who was that blonde stick-figure that clearly had no soul who was putting her acrylic nails on my boyfriend? I took another big sip and looked around. Everyone was either busy dancing or eating or talking.

_Was it hot in here?_

Fresh air would be wonderful right now. When I knew I wouldn't be missed, I slipped out the door. The air was wonderful. It made me realize that the air inside was hot and sticky. The sky looked so bright and defined. It was cloudy but there were still little pockets of stars. I could still hear all the music and noise from inside. I downed the rest of my martini and left the glass on the wooden railing. The alcohol then smacked me in the face. I was a little hammered. I couldn't be drunk! My parents would kill me. I needed a walk. On the first step of stairs on the deck, I nearly tripped. I took off my strappy sandals and placed them neatly out of the way. Barefooted, I skipped down the dirt road. My dress floated on the air and it was quite refreshing. The Benbow Inn became smaller and smaller. How strange.

I developed foggy tunnel vision and I wasn't quite sure where I was going. Time seemed to blur out. How long was I walking? How much fucking vodka did bugman put in my drink? Familiar scents of earth and greenery invaded my senses.

_Mmmm...I missed this place. _

I hadn't been to the lake in a while. After Jim left, Morph and I frequented the place really often. I would go there to be alone or just draw. A few months ago for some reason, I stopped going, never knowing why. Everything was the same though. Flippin awesome!

There it was. The lake. Exactly how I left it. Oh, it was so beautiful! The moon, stars, and clouds all reflected off the water just like I remembered. The cold waves kissed the tips of my feet. Electricity shot through me and ricocheted back and forth between my head and my toes. I held up my dress and went in further. The cold felling was so amazing. I had to be careful though. I think the waves were trying to take me under.

"You forgot your shoes, Cinderella," A familiar voice said behind me.

I spun around and even with my foggy eyesight I could see it was Jim, holding my heals.

"Jim!" I charged at him and through myself in his arms, nearly knocking him over. He came just for me. "I missed you," I whispered. More like slurred actually.

"I missed you too," Jim squeezed my waist. He held me at arm's length and took me in. "Are you drunk?"

"A little," I giggled.

"I saw you with one drink. How did you manage to get drunk?" I could tell that he wanted to laugh at me.

"I'm a size 0 and I didn't eat breakfast or dinner," I admitted.

"Damn," he swore with a smile.

"I was just nervous about seeing you all day," I said. "All week actually," I said to myself.

I looked out to the lake. Maybe it was the alcohol, but it looked even more beautiful than before. The stars and light blue clouds reflected off the water and it looked as though they were drifting. There was something knew this time. A dead tree was floating just on the shore. The waves were trying to drag the poor thing out onto the lake. It was weird but I admired the tree for it bravely holding onto it's place. It held on even though all these forces were trying to take it away. How silly.

I let go of Jim and climbed onto the dead tree and sat down. The tree under me rocked back and forth soothingly. It felt like I was floating. I dipped my toes into the water again. The cold didn't shock me this time. There was turbulence on the log and Jim sat next to me. He curled his arm around my waist. I kissed his cheek.

"So how was school?" I asked.

"Amazing," was the only word for Jim's experience at the Interstellar thingy. "How's the art thing?"

"Awesome," I grinned.

We weren't really feeling very verbal or at least Jim wasn't. I ranted on about all kinds of stupid crap. I told him all about what school was like without him and all the people who suddenly became fans of mine. And how everyone missed him. Jim listened to my ramblings with an amused look on his face. It was so nice. My loud hungry stomach ruined the peace.

"You hungry?" Jim asked.

"Kinda," I grinned.

"Let's go back to the Benbow," said Jim as he stood up.

"Nah uh," I whined

"Why?" he asked.

"I don't wanna go," I frowned. Jim hoisted me up and we carefully got off the dead tree.

"So your house?" Jim asked.

"Yup," I grinned. "I wanna show you some of my paintings and I have a surprise for you,"

"Alright, I'll go get my surfer," Jim left me alone for a few minutes. I heard the roar of an engine and the glow of the rocket. When Jim got close enough, I jumped on and grabbed Jim's waist. We sped off.

We were at my house in no time. My house was a completely dark and deserted. Perfect. We would have the place to ourselves. Instead of the milk and cookies I wanted, Jim made me drink water and eat bread. I think he was trying to sober me up. When Jim finished making me eat everything, I told him to my paintings were up in my room. We raced each other up the stairs to my room. He won of course but he did nearly trip over one of my discarded easels.

"What the hell!" Jim cursed.

"That's what you get for running into a dark room," I flipped on the light and stepped over him. I picked up the easel and set it aside. To Jim's credit, my room was messy.

"So where's the surprise?" Jim asked as he picked himself off.

"Close your eyes," I said and pushed him down on my bed. I scrambled to get secret tarp covered canvas in the corner. I set up right in front of Jim.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yup," I said. Jim furrowed his brows.

"It's blank," Jim said.

I whipped off the tarp to unveil my perfect portrait of the one and only John Silver. I worked on it for months and it was so deliciously perfect. His mechanical arm, his nose, the shadows, and his golden eyes were all glorious.

"Whoa! Orianna, you did this?" Jim said as he got off the bed and got closer to me.

"That's not all!" I beamed. I then showed all of my paintings of treasure planet. It was just for him and to keep the memories alive.

"These are amazing," Jim exclaimed.

"I know!" I bragged. (I was allowed to brag. I worked my ass off with these paintings)

I spent an hour showing Jim all of paintings and sketches. I had to smack him once or twice for his smart mouth. Just because I had so many doesn't mean I don't have a life! It was almost midnight and my parents still weren't home. I collapsed onto my bed, next to Jim.

"Tired?" he whispered.

"No," I whispered back.

My hand reached out and I ran my fingers through his now short hair. My hand kept traveling down to the back of his neck. The once shaved parts were starting to grow back and his pony tail was gone. I frowned.

"What?" Jim inquired.

"I miss your hair," I kept frowning.

"A rat tail isn't exactly allowed in that school," Jim chuckled. "And what did you do to your hair?"

"I straightened it," I said.

"It's pretty but not as beautiful as your natural hair," Jim combed his fingers through it.

"I wanted a change," I snuggled closer to him. I buried my face into his chest. I suddenly felt a lump in my throat. I really really missed him. We haven't seen each other in a year and yet here we are like nothing happened. I gripped his crisp white jacket and pulled him even closer to me.

"I really missed you," I mumbled. Jim pulled me up and made me face him. He gently kissed my forehead.

"Lonely without me?" Jim teased.

"Yes," I started to sob.

Jim's smirk fell when he saw my tears. He pressed his body to mine and held even tighter.

"I'm sorry," He kissed me deeply. "I really missed you too,"

For some reason, the tears kept coming. Jim pulled away from me and into his shirt and pulled out his chain. The silver wing gleamed beautifully.

"I see you still have yours," Jim believed.

I wiped my tears away and smiled.

"Yes," I said and showed him my chain. He pulled me closer and kissed me. We didn't talk after that. We just fell asleep in each others arms.

Such small things make me so happy. I thought back to all the times we had together. Some of them good, some of them bad, some of them REALLY bad. Like really bad. I busted two ribs on that trip! I would wake up late in the morning...like at 3 in the afternoon. Mom would scold me for sleeping so much. I would paint until Jim came into my room. We'd talk about space and school and stuff. We'd eat junk food and stay up till dawn. That was the routine for days. After he left, I wasn't as lonely as I thought I'd be. The small moments and memories were enough and I could go on.

Now Jim was back and it was like he never left. I held him even closer and I wouldn't let go. It's not always perfect or the way we want it to be be but...

"I'll always treasure this world that let me meet you...,"

* * *

**Sweet Mother of Pie! It's done! Sequel? I'm not sure. I'm gunna miss Orianna and Jim though. I love them but I need to get back to my other story. It's been killing me! But watch, as soon as I start working on my other story, I'm gunna be itching to do a sequel to this thingy. **

**I got the fake I.d. Joke from vampire kisses. Giving credit where credit is due! Also it kinda bothered me that Orianna wasn't as artsy as before. So I put in a useless art scene. Enjoy it! **

**Shpongle. Great great music group. Most of my inspiration for my stories comes from ther music. I recommend you people listen to some of their stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Treasure Planet or Jim Hawkins.**

**Thank you for reading and please Review! Please...for the children or the world or pie.**


	12. Author Note!

**A/N: I was really thinking of doing a sequel. I have a few ideas but still not sure if I should start a new story since I have two unfinished stories. I wanna start the sequel but I feel bad cuz I should really get my ass in gear on The Darkness within! I miss Kurai but I miss Orianna too! **

**If enough people want me to do a sequel, I'll start. Otherwise, I'll hop right back on my D. story.**

**I guess this is what I get for having too many stories and not enough hands!**


End file.
